En Blanco
by xion0104
Summary: Miku pierde su memoria en accidente es por esto que se trasfiere a otra escuela para empezar desde cero, pero a pesar de haber perdido su memoria aun conserva un recuerdo, es la voz de una chica ¿podrá Miku encontrar a la dueña de aquella voz ?
1. Chapter 1

ninguno de los personajes de vocaloid me pertenece, son propiedad de Yamaha Corporation,

-MIKU-MIKU-MIKU POR FAVOR ABRE LOS OJOS…-ah…de nuevo esa chica, el escenario es el mismo de siempre…todo esta oscuro y no siento mi cuerpo, solo escucho la voz de esa chica que llama desesperadamente y que me dice que abra mis ojos ¿por qué? ni yo lo sé, solo sé que desesperadamente quiero mover mi cuerpo e ir a donde se origina esa voz que por alguna razón hace que me inquiete

RING RING RING RING

otra vez ese sueño extraño, es el que tenido desde el accidente que tuve, ese es el único recuerdo que conserve me pregunto si esa chica ¿significaba algo par a mi? por de todos mis recuerdos su voz fue lo único que no perdí, esas son las incógnitas que día a día debo imponerme . bueno debo presentarme mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, tengo 17 años hace uno que perdí gran parte de mis recuerdos fue por esto que decidí transferirme a otra escuela, el detónate de esto fue que todos decían lo mismo "prefiero a la antigua Miku" al parecer mi personalidad cambio al perder mis recuerdo, pero que persona no cambiaría su personalidad si pierde su recuerdo si ni siquiera puede recordad como actuar ante las personas con la que socializaba, en fin cuento corto para acabar con todo eso decidí cambiar de ciudad y transferirme a otra escuela y empezar desde cero, aquí nadie sabe que perdí mis recuerdos, solo ven como una chica problemática que hace de las suyas .

en fin decidí que no tenia ánimos de ir la escuela aun asique programe la alarma para dentro de una hora más, por ende llegaría tarde a la escuela tarde…de nuevo. cuando finalmente me digne a levantarme ya eran las 8:15, por lo cual me tome me tiempo y me aliste para ir a la escuela, cuando finalmente termine de alistarme fui directo a la escuela pero este día sentía como si algo me fuera a pasar, lo cual me inquietaba un poco, pero decidí ignorarlo y me coloque mi audífonos. cuando llegue a mi escuela por los pasillos me pareció ver una cabellera rosa, pero por muy poco segundos, en fin entre a mi aula y para ,mi sorpresa el profesor aun no había llegado por lo cual fui directamente a mi puesto y en ello fui interceptada por mi amiga rin quien también tiene la costumbre de llegar tarde…como yo, comenzó a decirme que al parecer a llagado una alumna nueva y que va a estar en nuestra clase y que algunos la vieron y era muy hermosa, eso me llamo la atención ¿alumna nueva? estamos a mitad del año escolar, me pregunto qué motivo fue la que llevo a venir a esta escuela, tal vez por el trabajo de sus padres, en eso llega nuestro profesor quien me saca de mis pensamientos para luego desviar mi mirada hacia mi ventana, presenta a la nueva aluna a la cual no le preste atención porque estaba tan concentra mirando el pajarito que miraba atabes de la ventana…pero mi atención se fijo en ella cuando se presento

-mi Nombre es Megurine Luka, espero que nos levemos bien-….esa voz…es parecida a la de la chica de mis sueños, estaba confundida era imposible que sea la chica de su sueño, podía ser solo una coincidencia, mientras estaba perdida en mis propias reflexiones cuando de pronto siento la mirada de alguien puesta en mi, cuando busco quien me está lanzado aquella mirada…sorpresa, es la chica nueva que no ha quitado sus ojos de mi persona y yo inexplicablemente comencé a sentirme nerviosa, mas aun cuando aquella chica se sentó detrás de mí, podía sentir su mirada fija en mi espalda y yo solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué no quita su maldita mirada de mi? me voltea para encararla y pedirle que me dejara de ver, pero cuando la veo a los ojos siento que me atraparan y me mostraran otro mundo lleno de sentimientos desconocidos para mi , de golpe comienzo a sentir nuevamente la voz de la chica de mis sueños y junto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, poco a poco mi alrededor comienza a verse borroso, mi cuerpo me pesa hasta que siento que algo me sostiene gentilmente, luego de eso todo se torna negro.

siento algo presionar mis labios gentilmente, tengo la sensación de haberlo sentido antes pero ¿dónde? poco a poco abro mis ojos que aun no se acostumbran a luz que entra por la ventana de la enfermería, cuando finalmente pude abrir mis ojos siento nuevamente la mirada de Megurine-san , la busco con la mirada y ella estaba más cerca de lo que pensé esta alado mi cama sentada en un pequeño banquillo

-te encuentras bien?-fue lo primero que me dijo pero sin quitar esa seriedad de sus ojos

-…si gracias por preguntar-me pregunto que hace aquí-…Megurine-san

-Luka

-eh?

-llámame Luka-¿Por qué? bueno ya que, solo me está pidiendo que la llame por su nombre

-bueno Luka, sonara descortés pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-su mirada cambio y parecía desbordad tristeza pero no a dejaba salir a flote en su expresión facial, solo en sus ojos

-te desmallaste y vine a ver cómo te encontrabas-eh? porque se tomo esa molestia, esta chica es algo rara

-…..Luka-san-tenía que sacarme la duda, algo me decía que la conocía de antes, pero obviamente no la recuerdo y también cabe mencionar que su voz es similar a la chica de mis sueños-nos hemos visto antes?-sus ojos adquieren un brillo que no supe cómo interpretar

-….no…..-

bueno, eso me deja completamente en shock, daría por hecho que la eh visto en algún lado y cabe mencionar que ella actúa como si me ocultara algo pero mejor lo dejo así, no tengo ganas de recordar nada a excepción de la chica de mis sueños, tengo la impresión de que era algo importante para mí y que no la puedo dejar ir, después de todo es la única que cosa que recuerdo… es su voz, debería significar algo para pero ¿Qué es?

al dar por cerrado el tema decidí que era mejor que salera de la enfermería, Luka quiso que me quedara pero la ignore completamente cosa que al parecer le afecto ya que sus ojos demostraba tristeza otra vez, es en serio que diablos le sucede a esta chica, de por si es extraño que note su estado de ánimo solo por sus ojos, pero tal vez solo es porque soy muy observadora, estaba saliendo de la enfermería cuando Luka me detiene tomando mi muñeca, me moleste por su acción asique tome su mano para que me dejara en paz, pero algo me llamo la atención, tenía un brazalete idéntico al mio en su muñeca, pero a diferencia del mio, que era rosa con una L de como de llavero, la de Luka era una azul con una M, me sentía confundida por cual corrí con todas mis fuerza y me detuve en el gran patio de la escuela y me puse bajo la sombra de uno de estos, ¿por qué tiene eso? debe ser otra maldita coincidencia. tengo ese brazalete desde el día en que me dieron de alta en el hospital, estaba entre mis pertenecías personales, estaba junto a mi celular y billetera….¡MI CELUAR! desde el día del accidente que no me eh atrevido a encenderlo, esta llenó de memorias que no recuerdo, preferí dejarlo en el olvido, pero ahora puede darme algunas repuestas, aunque tengo algo de miedo, aunque sea mio siento como si que fuera de otra persona, otra chica, otra vida…otro yo.

**continuara…**

N/A:bueno aquí termina el PRIMER capítulo de "en blanco" siéntanse libre de darme su opinión, critica, consejos para mejorar mi escritura y sobre todo ideas cometerlas sin vergüenza todo es bienvenido


	2. ¿Celos?

ninguno de los personajes de vocaloid me pertenece, son propiedad de Yamaha Corporation,

capitulo 2: ¿Celos?

siento como si que fuera de otra persona, otra chica, otra vida…otro yo .escuche el sonido de la campana de la escuela anunciando que la hora de almuerzo a comenzado ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? decidí que era mejor volver a mi salón de clases, al llegar allí una salvaje rin salto hacia mi persona llevándonos directamente contra el frio suelo por el impacto

-Miku estaba preocupada-

-Lo siento Rin, pero te puedes quitar, pesas-Rin se levanto de cuerpo para luego estirar su mano y ayudarme a levantarme, en eso note nuevamente la mirada de Luka que lucía molesta ¿Qué le sucede?- En serio Miku, de verdad creo que deberías dejarte crecer el cabello-les había mencionado que me lo había cortado ¿no? bueno el caso es que me corte el cabello dejándolo a mitad de espalda de altura, Rin me conoció con ese corte de cabello y a estado diciéndome que me vería mejor se me lo dejara crecer, pero yo por obvias razones no puedo dejar que eso pase-¡HEY! ¿¡MIKU ME ESTAS ESCHANDO!?

-Sí, si te estoy escuchado-rin hiso un puchero y luego estuvo haciéndome la ley del hielo durante todo el día, mientras yo intentaba recuperar su atención Luka no quitaba su expresión de fastidio. las clases finalmente acabaron así como también la ley del hielo de rin, iba camino a casa cuando de pronto alguien toma violentamente de mi brazo y de me empuja hacia la pared…¡ERA LUKA!

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!

-Eso te pregunto a ti-aunque decía eso con toda la calma del mundo, se notaba que estaba conteniendo su ira

-A que te refieres

-No deberías dejar que Kagamine-san se te acerque tanto-¿Eh?

-Quien demonios te crees que eres para decime que hacer

-…..-

-No eres nada para mí-Luka al oír esas palabras, su expresión cambio de ira a una mescla de desesperación y tristeza aunque eso no me detuvo para seguir lanzándole palabras un tanto crueles- No me conoces, ni yo te conozco a ti...-

eso pareció desencadenar algo en Luka por que poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a mi, antes de unir nuestros labios susurro "te conozco mas de lo que crees" luego de eso me dio un beso lento pero cargado de emociones, como si quisiera decirme algo con él, poco a poco comencé a corresponder el beso pero luego me di cuenta de la locura que estaba cometiendo, con todas mis fuerzas empuje lejos de mi a Luka, ella se veía confundida por mi acción y aun mas cundo la palma de mi mano derecha se estrello contra la mejilla de Luka, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho cobardemente salí corriendo de allí como si quisiera evadir mis problemas. al día siguiente todo trascurrió normal en cierta manera, ya que Luka no quitaba esa expresión de molestia en su rostro y que cada vez se trasformaba en ira cada vez que me acercaba a rin.

**LUKA PV**

Cuando veo a Miku junto con rin-san, los celos comienzan a tomar el control de mi, tal vez porque tengo miedo de que alejen nuevamente a Miku de mí, no soportaría que la alejaran de mi otra vez, por eso decidí venir a buscarla, no me importa que no me recuerde ni tampoco que recuerde sus sentimientos hacia mí, yo la volvería a enamorar y haríamos nuevos recuerdos juntas.

Recuerdo cuando Miku se me declaro, estaba toda roja y nerviosas, sus palabras eran torpes y yo estaba tan ansiosa por que pronunciara las palabras que siempre soñé que me dijiera, desde ese día comenzamos a salir, éramos una pareja normal, salíamos a citas, caminábamos juntas a casa, etc. pero el destino hiso su aparición cuando Miku y yo teníamos tres meses de relación ,ocurrió ese maldito accidente borrándole gran parte de sus recuerdos, a mi no se me tenia permitido verla en el hospital por que estaba en observación y solo sus familiares podían hacerle visitas, cuando finalmente dieron de alta a Miku ella no quería hablarle a nadie, por lo cual decidí mantener mi distancia por un tiempo pensando que tal vez solo se comportaba así por el shock de haber perdido su memoria…grave error, a la semana Miku desapareció de la escuela y de la ciudad, fui a hablar con su familia para que me digieran donde se encontraba Miku pero ellos solo me dijeron que era mejor que me olvidara de ella , así como ella a mí, eso me dolió, había sido un golpe critico a mi estado emocional, estuve varias semanas encerrada en mi habitación, ya no tenía sentido nada, la persona que mas ame en la vida me olvido y no puedo hacer nada para me recuerde.

Solo tenía ese pensamiento en cabeza, pero eso cambio el día en el que tuve que ordenar y limpiar mi habitación por que era un verdadero asco, mientras organizaba mis libros, hubo en particular que me hiso recordad un promesa que le hice a Miku. La trama del libro era que la protagonista perdía su memoria, dentro de sus recuerdos estaba la persona que mas amaba, entonces esa personase promete enamorar nuevamente a la protagonista, aunque no lo recordara daba igual podían hacer nuevos recuerdos juntos. Ese libro se lo había recomendado a Miku, cuando lo estábamos comentándolo le prometí que si algún día ella perdía la memoria yo me encargaría de enamorarla nuevamente de mi, ella estaba toda roja cuando dije aquella promesa y evadió el tema, pero al día siguiente llego con dos brazaletes uno rosa y el otro aguamarina, el rosa tenía una L colgando de él y en el otro brazalete había una M, ese día sellamos nuestra promesa, que siempre recordaríamos que yo soy de Miku y ella mía.

Luego de recordad aquella promesa, me puse manos a la obra y comencé a buscar donde podría estar Miku, no me importaba cuanto me tiempo me tomara, mientras sea capaz de encontrarla todo el esfuerzo será recompensado con tan solo estar a su lado, luego de meses de búsqueda finamente logre dar con ella, hice todo el pápelo para la trasferencia de escuela y la mudanza, después de todo vivía sola y a mis padres solo les importaba su trabajo.

Cuando finalmente termine de instalarme en mi nueva vivienda, estaba agotada razón por la cual se hiso tarde para ir a la escuela y también por los nervios ya que finamente podría ver nuevamente a Miku. Llegue a mi nuevo salón y la busque con la mirada, cuando finamente la encontré mi corazón comenzó a acerarse tanto que temía que alguien lo pudiera escuchar, los nervios me consumían lentamente, Miku seguía igual de guapa, justo como yo la recordaba aunque se había cortado su hermoso cabello y lo no estaba usando sus habituales coletas, me parecía igual o más atractiva, no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, ella no se percataba ello ya que estaba mirando algo por la venta y no despegaba su mirada de ella. Cuando el profesor me dio la orden de que presentara, lo hice y ella se digno a mirarme con los ojos abiertos de par en par, eso hiso que estuviera muriendo de alegría ¿será que me recuerda? por suerte mi banco estaba justo detrás del de Miku, en todo ese rato no le eh quitado la vista de encima, ella pareció ponerse nerviosa por mi insistencia por lo cual se giro a hablarme pero no me dijo nada solo se me quedo observando con una expresión que demostraba confusión, poco a poco vi como perdía el conocimiento, por lo cual me dio tiempo para atraparla antes de que callera al piso.

Estuve a su lado todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, extrañamente los profesores me permitieron quedarme con ella, se veía tan linda hace tiempo que lo podía ver de tan cerca, el razonamiento se fue de mi y el impulso tomo control de mi, poco a poco me acerque a ella y la bese suavemente por un par de segundos luego me separe de ella, a los pocos segundo despertó Miku, me pregunto qué hacía con allí y yo le mentí diciendo que solo había pasado a ver como se encontraba, pero la pregunta que mas me puso nerviosa fue si nos habíamos visto alguna vez, eso me hiso tener más fuerza y esperanzas de poder tener de vuelta a Miku junto conmigo ¿podrá ser que en cierta manera me recuerda? pero temiendo que tuviera otro colapso le mentí diciendo que esta era la primera vez que nos veíamos, ella parecía decepcionada y confundida por mi respuesta pero aun así no me dijo nada y levanto para irse de la enfermería, cosa que trate de impedir ya que me preocupaba su salud pero ella no me hiso caso, como último recurso trate de detenerla tomando su muñeca, ella se fastidio y tomo mi mano que la estaba sosteniendo pero se detuvo en cuanto vio mi brazalete, ella lo miraba pero no decía nada, solo salió de la enfermería como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego llego algo que disparo mis celos, la tal "rin-san" se le abalanzo sobre MI novia, así es Miku es mi novia porque Miku y yo técnicamente no hemos terminado nuestra relación por lo cual ella sigue siendo mi novia y yo la suya.

Terminaron las clases y decidí ir a encarar a Miku, no quería que rin se le volviera a acercar pero ella me ignoro completamente y yo comencé a desespérame aun mas cuando me dijo que no era nada para ella, eso me dolió, trate de que me recordara al menos un poco con un beso, que recuerde quien manda en su corazón. Ella correspondió el beso unos segundos luego me empujo y pego tremenda cachetada para luego salir corriendo de ese lugar, mientras yo solo sentía como las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, creí que sería más fácil, pero duele mucho, duele que el amor de mi vida no me recuerde y solo me ignore.

**continuara…..**

bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo de "en blanco" esta vez tuvimos un pequeño punto de vista de Luka quien al parecer la está pasando un poco mal.

siéntanse libre de darme su opinión, critica, consejos para mejorar mi escritura y sobretodo idead cometerlas sin vergüenza todo es bienvenido

REVIEW TIME

Nefilim: gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste mis historia

Adsdsf: pues a aquí tienes más XD y y gracias por comentar

Sloalguienms: gracias por tu consejos, tratare de fijarme más en ello y me alegra que te guste la idea de mi fic

ako: gracias por comentar espero que te allá gustado este capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenece, son propiedad de Yamaha Corporation,

**Luka pv**

Creí que sería más fácil, pero duele mucho, duele que el amor de mi vida no me recuerde y solo me ignore. será doloroso pero no me rendiré recuperare a Miku a como dé lugar, no importa si salgo lástima porque al final de todo esto podre estar al lado de Miku nuevamente…por eso…por eso no me rendiré.

Al día siguiente trate de hablarle a Miku pero esta solo me evadía o me ignoraba aunque comprendía el porqué pero la expresión de Miku no concordaba con sus acciones, debería parecer molesta pero ella estaba triste ¿Por qué? eso me confundía ¿habrá descubierto que la conozco desde antes? no, no lo creo.

Fui al baño para poder mojarme la cara, dentro de mi había una tormenta de sentimientos que luchaban por salir provocando una fuerte presión en mi pecho, poco a poco comenzaba a marearme, mis piernas parecen de gelatina, mi cabeza parecía que en cualquier momento podía estallar, apoye mi espalda en la pared del baño y por esta me fui deslizando hasta tocar el suelo, mis ojos me pesaban, estaba por perder la conciencia cuando siento que alguien entra al baño era justo la persona que quería ver, ella se vía alterada y nerviosa, se agacho para quedar a mi altura y tomo mi rostro con sus manos, se veía preocupada por mí, eso me hiso feliz, , luego de eso todo se volvió negro

**MIKU PV**

Había estado evadiendo a Luka durante todo el día debido a que tenía miedo, miedo de supiera quién era antes, miedo de que quisiera cambiarme, miedo a volver a ser como mi otro yo…miedo a desaparecer.

Fui a baño porque necesitaba refrescarme un poco para poder pensar con más claridad, pero lo encontré en el baño solo hiso que mi estado de confusión pasara a una de preocupación, Luka estaba en el piso del baño apoyada contra la pared, canime y luego para quedar frete a frente me agache, tome el rostro de Luka para ver su estado, sus ojos a duras penas se mantenían abiertos ¿pero qué rayos le esta sucediendo? Luka finamente cerro sus ojos lo que significaba que había perdido la conciencia, obviamente no podía cargar a Luka hasta la enfermería por lo cual fui en busca de un profesor para que me ayudara.

**LUKA PV**

Cuando finamente desperté de mi inconsciencia la enfermera de escuela me informo que posiblemente mi desmayo fue producto de una mala alimentación, ahora que lo pienso no eh comido correctamente estos últimos días debido al estrés, solo eh comido sopa instantánea.

-Disculpe ¿pero me podría decir quién me trajo aquí?-Lo último que recuerdo haber visto antes de perder la conciencia era Miku pero eso pudo ser una ilusión

-Bueno fue Hatsune-san quien dio aviso de tu situación y con ayuda de un profesor te trajeron aquí, hace poco que fue de aquí-

Eso me hiso un poco feliz, si lo se, me hace feliz cualquier cosa que tenga relación con Miku, pero que le va hacer.

**MIKU PV**

Luego de ayudar a Luka tuve que irme de la enfermería ya que comenzó a darme una fuerte dolor de cabeza, parecía como se en cualquier momento me iba a estallar por lo cual decidí irme a casa podía preguntarle a Luka mañana el porqué de su desmayo. al llegar a "casa" ese lugar que con el tiempo me eh acostumbrado, es un lugar frio sin ninguna pica de calor familiar. Desde el día en que perdí la memoria hubo brecha entre yo y mi familia que poco a poco comenzó a crecer debido a que ellos no supieron adaptarse a mi pérdida de memoria, ni al cambio de personalidad razón por la cual cuándos estamos juntos no nos hablamos porque ya no teníamos de que hablar, mis gustos no eran los mismos y yo no tenía recuerdo de ellos, se que les dolió cuando les dije que quería cambiar de lugar pero al parecer entendieron mi punto y me enviaron aquí, ellos me visitan un par de veces al mes, se que aun no aceptan el hecho de no los recuerde tal vez es por eso que rara vez los veo por aquí. Aunque no los recuerde aun siento su calidez en mi corazón, hay veces en que necesito su compañía pero eso sería ser egoísta necesitan tiempo para adaptase.

Hoy mi sueño cambio completamente, ya no es solo una chica que me llama, estoy en un pasillo largo lleno de espejos a los lados en donde se muestra una figura femenina que no logro ver porque completamente oscurecida es como si fuera una sombra, mientras recorro el pasillo nuevamente escucho la voz de la chica pero estas son producidas por las figuras de los espejos, cada una de ellas lo pronuncia con un temple de ánimo diferente tristeza, alegría, enojo, etc. Cuando finamente llego al final del pasillo me encuentro con una gran puerta blanca que contrarresta con la oscuridad del pasillo, intento abrirla pero está cerrada, forcejeo contra ella, mientras tanto escucho el llanto de la chica que me llamaba al otro lado de la puerta, por alguna razón me duele el pecho con el solo hecho de escucharla llorar, finamente abro la puerta, una fuerte luz blanca me sega por unos segundos es en ese momento que despierto completamente desorientada, ¿Cual es el significado de todo esto? es como si mi subconsciente intentara decime algo pero ¿Qué es? ¿Quien la chica que me llama? ¿Qué significa ella para mí? no tengo idea de lo que esta sucediendo, posiblemente las respuestas estén en mi viejo celular pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda sucederme luego de eso, si recupero mis recuerdos mi yo de hora desaparecerá y mi yo viejo entrara en escena…..yo no quiero desaparecer.

Aun faltan un par de horas para que sonara la alarma que anunciaba que tenía que ir a clases por cual volví a cerrar mis ojos tratando de volver a quedarme dormida pero por desgracia no fue así, estuve todo ese tiempo dando vueltas en mi cama con las mismas preguntas que no e podido responder en los últimos meses juntos con algunas nuevas que aparecieron junto con la llegada de Luka.

Finamente llego la mañana y yo aun sin poder conseguir el sueño que tanto anhelaba sonó la alarma al mismo tiempo que yo comenzaba a quedarme dormida y lo peor de todo es que no puedo llegar tarde porque hay exámenes, maldita sea era necesario poner un maldito examen a las 8 de la mañana hora en que todos a duras penas mantienen sus ojos abiertos , aaaaa no quiero ir pero el deber llama. termine de alistarme para ir a la escuela pero el camino me encontré con Luka, intente pasar desapercibida pero ella me noto de inmediato

-Hola Miku me da gusto verte-Me dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, eso era nuevo

-Hola Luka, igualmente-Aunque dije eso de forma sarcástica en realidad me hacia feliz haberla visto en la mañana porque eso comprobaba que nada grave le había sucedido

-Esto…gracias por ayudarme-Al parecer ignoro mi sarcasmo y cambio rápidamente el tema

-¿En qué?

-Tú me llevaste a la enfermería ¿cierto?-aa era eso

-A sí no tienes que agradecer nada cualquiera lo hubiera hecho

-Pero aun así gracias Miku- Dijo eso mirándome directamente a los ojos cosa que hiso que pusiera roja y también nerviosa ¿pero que me está pasando?

-Q-q-quee te provoco eso desmayo

-Según la enfermera fue una mala alimentación…aunque creo que fue por otra cosa-Dijo eso ultimo mirándome, es como se quisiera decirme algo

-…Ese brazalete-Primero quería sacarme una dudad a antes de llegar a otra- ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-Ah esto-dijo levantando su muñeca-Pues me lo dio alguien a quien quise mucho…no creo que la palabra correcta seria amar-Unos celos comenzaron a crecer dentro de mí y yo no podía explicar el porqué-Pero se podría decir que esa persona…ya no está aquí

-¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres?- Luka solo sonrió y continuo caminado hacia a la escuela, dejándome atrás con una nueva duda.

Al llegar a clases como siempre me duermo en clases, rin me habla de cosas sin sentido o importancia, yo escuchando música en fin el típico dia.

-HEY Miku-rin se acerco a mi banquillo-E encontrado un libro muy interesante deberías leerlo-

-Y ese milagro que lees un libro, creo que hoy va a llover-

-Vamos Miku, no seas mala conmigo es solo que el libro te atrapa en el primer instante es tan bueno que hace que una persona como yo lo lea hasta el final

Bueno viendo de ese punto de vista si un libro atrapo a rin con su trama debía ser muy bueno por lo cual le pedí a rin que me enviara por mensaje el nombre del libro y que yo le leería online. finalizaron las clases y yo me apresure para llegar a casa para buscar el famoso libro.

Al llegar a casa encendí mi pc y lo busque de inmediato, comencé a leer la sinopsis para ver si me convencía para leerlo, el libro trataba de que la protagonista perdía su memoria, dentro de sus recuerdos estaba la persona que mas amaba, entonces esa personase promete enamorar nuevamente a la protagonista, aunque no lo recordara daba igual podían hacer nuevos recuerdos juntos.

Al terminar de leer la sinopsis un extraño hueco se formo en mi pecho junto con una presión que creía a cada segundo, no pude ni sostener mi propio peso debido al dolor caí al suelo de mi habitación, sentía que mis ojos se cerraban en contra de mi voluntad, por alguna razón tenía un al presentimiento si se cerraban, finalmente estos se cerraron

Fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco ¿Dónde estaba? estaba en una habitación en la nunca había estado, posiblemente esta era la habitación de mi otro yo. Intente moverme pero mis piernas no me respondían, estuve tanto tiempo perdida en el fondo de la conciencia de la Miku actual que mis piernas no me responden.

Comienzo a desespérame, solo tengo una cosa en mente y era ver una vez más a Luka, no se si esto sea permanente, posiblemente solo tengas unos pocos minutos de conciencia . mis piernas temblorosas comenzaron responderme, finamente pude levantarme, me sentía mareada y desorientada, vi un espejo de cuerpo en una de las paredes de la habitación, con miedo me asome a ver mi reflejo….no me reconocía, tenía el cabello un más corto y mi vestimenta era el uniforme de una escuela que no reconocía, comencé a sentir un dolor punzante en mi cabeza y corazón, al parecer mi tiempo se acabo

-¡DIABLOS! ¿PORQUE? SOLO ESTOY PIDIENDO UNOS MINUTOS MAS-me estaba costando trabajo respirar-yo….yo…¡YO SOLO QUIERO VER A LUKA-CHAN!-La presión en mi pecho se hiso mas grade razón por la cual perdí la conciencia nuevamente.

continuara….

Hey lamento la tardanza pero finamente salió el capitulo 3, es un capitulo un poquitito más largo que los anteriores, los sueños de Miku ¿empeoran o mejoran? y la 1ra Miku pudo volver a escena por unos minutos. espero que les haya gustado.

siéntanse libre de darme su opinión, critica, consejos para mejorar mi escritura y sobretodo ideas cometerlas sin vergüenza todo es bienvenido

REVIEW TIME

Eclair Rozen: Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y poco a poco los capítulos serán mas largos

Nefilim: jajajaja bueno viendo desde ese punto de vista si valió la pena la bofetada y sobre rin…solo digamos que jugara un gran papel y los celos de Miku despertaron

anghela: Gracias me alegra que te guste mi historia…aquí está la continuación

Fcda: Gracias me da gusto que te guste esta historia a pesar de que no te guste vocaloid

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW Y SUS ALERTAS


	4. Chapter 4

-….Te quiero…

-Yo también…

-¿siempre estarás a mi lado?

-sí, siempre…

-¿y si no te recordara?

-aun así estaría a tu lado…Miku

-…Ka…Uka…Luka…LUKA!-Una ruidosa voz me saco de mi ensoñación. quite mi mirada del brazalete que se encontraba entre mis dedos y la fije en la persona que requiere mi atención

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Meiko?

-¿Como que me sucede? te eh estado llamando para que bajemos a cenar pero tú no reaccionabas, solo estabas mirando ese brazalete con la mirada perdida ¿Quién no se preocuparía?-sonreí con melancolía

-lo siento, solo estaba recordando los buenos tiempos-Meiko me sonrió dándome a entender su compresión pero en sus ojos había tristeza

-¿aun no has tenido avances?

-…no…

-…tienes que tener paciencia, esa será tu mejor arma…bien será mejor que bajemos al comedor o la cena se enfriara

-Bien-volví a poner el brazalete en mi muñeca, lo observe nuevamente por unos segundos, luego seguí a Meiko a el comedor.

Llegamos a el comedor y Meiko me pidió que pusiera los cubiertos mientras ella ponía los platos, mientras lo hacía repase lo que ha sido de mi vida, mire a Meiko y sonreí, ella es mi amiga de la infancia, también es profesora en la primaria anexa a nuestra secundaria, fue ella la que me ayudo a encontrar a Miku, Meiko hasta hace poco tiempo supo que tenia a Miku en la misma escuela, bueno casi la misma, Meiko me acogió en su hogar y también me ayudado con mi "salud emocional" es una gran persona pero también es una gran borracha, se que ella también extraña a Miku pues para ella ,Miku era como una hermana menor. aunque luego de que se tuviera que mudar de nuestra antigua ciudad hasta aquí por temas de trabajo siempre se hacia el tiempo para visitarnos.

-Y ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? ¿ya te adaptaste?- fue lo que dijo Meiko luego de poner los platos sobre la mesa.

-Bueno…se podría decir que si…

-¿Pero?

-No lo sé, siento que me falta algo, me siento vacía.

-¿A Miku verdad?-Meiko me miro directamente a los ojos con seriedad

-…si…-rompí el contacto visual con Meiko y enfoque mi mirada en mi plato, atún con puerros ¿una indirecta?- atún y puerros…

-¿Pues qué esperabas?, se que te has desmayado en la escuela porque no has comido adecuadamente en estos días y bueno pensé que tal vez esto te podría agradar y darte mas ánimos a comer

Le di una ligera sonrisa a Meiko y procedí a comer mi cena. al terminar de cenar, recogí los platos sucios y me encargue de lavarlos, le di las buenas noches a Meiko y volví a mi habitación. Una vez allí enfoque mi mirada en una fotografía que se encuentra en la mesita de centro de mi habitación, en ella estábamos Miku y yo en nuestra primera cita, el solo ver esa fotografía me daba fuerza para seguir adelante. Tengo que ser fuerte…tenía que serlo….por Miku

al día siguiente, al llegar a mi salón note de mediato la ausencia de Miku, que extraño ¿Dónde estará? las clases comenzaron y Miku aun no llegaba, mire a Kagamine-san pero ella tenía la vista fija en el asiento de Miku con una expresión de preocupación y tristeza, eso elevo el nivel de mi preocupación, decidí tragarme mi orgullo y fui a hablar con Kagamine rin.

-Hey, Kagamine-san-ella me miro con una clara expresión de fastidio y con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo de manera tosca, eso me hiso reconsiderar mi decisión pero por Miku haré lo que sea.

-…¿Dónde está Miku? ¿le sucedió algo?-la expresión de Kagamine-san se suavizo y cambio a una de preocupación

-No lo sé, no responde mis llamadas, ni a mis mensajes…ayer estaba perfectamente bien-mierda, eso aumento mi tención y preocupación que al parecer era tan grande que Kagamine lo noto, ella soltó un suspiro

-Iré a visitarla ahora, me saltare las clases restantes….¿vienes?-abrí mis ojos de par en par, ¿ella me está ofreciendo que la acompañe? aunque odie admitirlo estoy enormemente agradecida con ella, tanto que podría darle un abraso pero preferí mantener mi postura de chica fría.

-Si, iré por mis cosas-fue lo único que logre decir, Kagamine solo asintió como respuesta.

Fui hasta a mi banquillo y con gran velocidad tome mis cosas y volví con Kagamine-san quien me esperaba en la salida del salón. comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela en silencio, en eso la campana vuelve a sonar anunciando que el receso se acabo, los alumnos vuelven a sus salones, los pasillos quedaron completamente desiertos, salimos al patio lo cual me extraño y mire a Kagamine-san con confusión, ella sonrió

-No esperabas que saliéremos por la puerta principal o ¿sí?-

Caminamos hasta el muro, Kagamine-san lanzo su bolso escolar al otro extremo, yo seguí su ejemplo y saltamos el muro, luego eso yo solo la seguí en silencio, por su seguridad al caminar se podría decir que al parecer al estado varias veces en casa de Miku.

llegamos a un complejo de departamentos, el edificio era de unos seis pisos, entramos y subimos al ascensor, Kagamine-san presiono el numero cuatro en el panel y comenzamos a subir. Llegamos a nuestro piso, Kagamine avanzo unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo en la puerta numero "30" Kagamine comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas de su bolso, de allí saco un par de llaves eh inserto una en la cerradura de la puerta que estaba enfrente de nosotras, fruncí levemente el ceño ¿Por qué Kagamine-san tiene la llave del departamento de Miku?, Kagamine-san abrió la puerta, al entrar un gran silencio nos rodeo, Kagamine y yo nos miramos, luego Kagamine volteo su mirada al frente y comenzó y avanzar por el hogar de Miku, yo solo la seguía, avanzamos hasta lo que creo que es la habitación de Miku, Kagamine tomo el pomo de la puerta y lentamente la fue girando.

Continura….

Hola Hola, lamento la enoooooooooorme espera pero fue por falta de ideas para esta historia pero ya encontré nuevas ideas asique podre continuarla sin problemas. espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

Reviews

-Alondra Scarlett: gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior

-Luka-Kirigaya-Megurine: gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y esperemos que la antigua Miku no cause mayores problemas

-Fcda: esperemos que si aunque eso puede resultar difícil, si vi el anime Golden time fue lo que me dio algunas ideas pero lo que realmente me inspiro a hacer esto fue el oneshot Blank de yotsuhara furiko (es un tomo de varias historias distintas asique si quieres echarle una hojeada dynasty scans blank ) también es un Yuri


	5. Chapter 5

**Luka PV**

La puerta lentamente comenzó a abrirse, dejando finalmente al descubierto el cuarto de Miku, el sol iluminaba completamente la habitación, el olor de Miku llego a mis fosas nasales, mire a mi alrededor ¿Dónde está Miku? en la habitación no había rastro de Miku, mire a Kagamine-san quien tenía una expresión de confusión e intriga, me adentre en la habitación y algo capto mi atención, en la mesa de noche de Miku, que estaba justamente al lado de su cama, estaba el brazalete que le di, ese objeto era la prueba física de nuestro amor, mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa, me acerque y tome el brazalete, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

-Será me mejor que sueltes eso, si no quieres que Miku te mate-Kagamine-san me miraba seriamente

-¿por qué?

-eso al parecer es muy valioso para Miku, no deja que nadie lo toque, la primera vez que lo vi lo intente tomar pero Miku no me lo permitió- comencé a sentir una extraña sensación en mi estomago-me parece extraño que lo allá dejado allí así como nada, siempre lo lleva en el bolsillo de su blusa

-¿en el bolsillo? sonara raro pero ¿en cuál y porque?

-lo usa en el bolsillo de la blusa del uniforme, el que está cerca del corazón, cuando no tiene uniforme, siempre lleve alguna prenda que contenga un bolsillo en ese lugar, la única vez que le pregunte el porqué lo guardaba allí ella contesto "no lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que es allí es donde pertenece"-luego de eso Kagamine-san se quedo completamente callada, con una expresión seria y la mirada perdida en la ventana, pareciera que estaba recordando algo realmente importante para ella. Deje el brazalete en donde lo encontré.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-¡ESA VOZ!

Kagamine-san y yo no volteamos, ya que ambas le estábamos dando la espada a la entrada de la habitación, que es en donde estaba Miku, tenía una expresión fría pero se veía pálida y agotada, se veía débil y frágil, fue en ese instante que en mi nació el deseo de protegerla, no, mejor dicho este solo aumento ya que siempre ha sido mi prioridad cuidarla y protegerla, kagamine-san iba a decir algo pero yo me adelante

-¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela?-Miku me miro de arriba hacia abajo, ella dio un suspiro de cansancio

-esta mañana me he despertado con una gran dolor de cabeza y también me sentía cansada, como si hubiera estado durmiendo por un largo tiempo

\- ¿Y por qué diablo no me respondías los mensajes o las llamadas?-esta vez hablo Kagamine-san

-se me ha olvidado cargarlo, olvide hacerlo anoche….aun que no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió anoche- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, aun así Kagamine-san y yo la escuchamos, tanto ella como yo estábamos confundidas por sus últimas palabras pero no dijimos nada al respecto

-bien me alegra que estés bien, pensé que te había sucedido algo malo pero me alegro que no haya sido así-Kagamine-san se veía claramente aliviada

-bien…será mejor que vallamos al comedor, allí estaremos mejor por otro lado no me agrada que entren a mi habitación- dijo Miku severamente

salimos de la habitación de Miku, Kagamine salió primero en cuanto a mi me detuve en el marco de la puerta, me gire a mirar a Miku, quien me estaba dando la espalda, ella tomo el brazalete y lo guardo en bolsillo superior de su chaqueta, tal y como dijo Kagamine-san, cerca del corazón, continúe mi camino a el comedor, tome asiento en uno de los sofás que había en el comedor mientras tanto Kagamine-san estaba "registrando" el refrigerador de Miku, unos segundo más tarde entro al comedor Miku, que tomo asiento en el sofá que estaba a mi izquierda, estaba junto a un gran ventanal, Miku fijo su mirada en el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad, Kagamine-san volvió al comedor una extraña mescla de dulces, Kagamine-san tomo asiento a mi lado, luego de tomar un bocado de su extraño tentempié comenzó a hablar

-¿Qué te acurre? ¿Por qué estas tan pálida?-note como Miku se tensaba pero Kagamine-san estaba tan absorta en mirarla a los ojos que al perecer no lo noto

-…..solo es un resfriado-note como Kagamine suspiraba ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto de Miku?

quise decir algo pero una ruidosa melodía comenzó a sonar, Kagamine saco su celular, que es de donde provenía el molesto sonido, vi como Kagamine funcia el ceño y se alejo para contestar la llamada ¿Por qué alejarse? ¿tan privada es la llamada?

-Hey Miku

-¿Qué?-dijo secamente, aun sin despegar su mirada de la ventana

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente te sucedido?

-¿A qué te refieres? ya lo dije fue un resfrió

-eso es..-Kagamine entro a la sala, interrumpiendo mis palabras

-chicas lo siento pero me surgió algo tengo que irme-fijo su mirada en mi- pero antes quiero hablar algo contigo, afuera ¿vienes?

-si-no sabía lo que quería pero espero que no sea algo grave

salimos al pasillo y nos alejamos hasta llegar a el asesor, los pasillos estaban completamente vacios

-¿Qué quieres de Miku?

-he?-¿A qué se refiere?

-desde que has llegado Miku ha estado rara y eso me preocupa, ¿Cuáles son tu intenciones con ella? ¿Qué planeas?

-yo no planeo nada

-pues no da la impresión de eso

-YO SOLO!...-me quede a la mitad de mis palabras ¿Qué le iba a decir? que tuve una relación con Miku pero ella perdió su memoria y ahora yo soy una completa desconocida para ella y que estoy aquí para que estemos nuevamente juntas, HA!, además no tengo idea si Kagamine-san tiene conocimiento de la pérdida de memoria de Miku-¿Por qué creer que yo quiero hacerle daño?

-no digo eso, solo es una posibilidad, pero creo que también puedes ser la persona que la puede hacer feliz

-¿Por qué le dices?

-desde que llegaste Miku adquirió un brillo en sus ojos, es como si tuviera más vida

-¿mas vida?  
-si, cuando llego aquí sus ojos se veían vacios, como si fuera una persona sin alma, era como si hubiera perdido algo realmente importante para ella o su lugar en el mundo o tal vez ambas cosas, cuando la vi por primera vez me sentí un poco identificada con ella y quise ayudarla, poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, fue difícil al principio, solo me respondía con un sí o un no, pero en uno de mis tantos intentos le conté una historia y adivina que…ELLA SONRIO! esa fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír y fue la sonrisa más sincera que he visto en años, desde ese día se ha ido acercado y abriendo cada vez más a mí, desde esa sonrisa surgió un nuevo sentimiento en mi, quería que sonriera, que fuera feliz, la considero como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuve, es por esto que sea lo que sea que quieras con Miku mas te vale sea algo que le haga feliz, no la lastimes más de lo que ya esta, aun no sé lo que le sucedido pero imagino que debió ser muy doloroso, así que te lo pido con todo mi ser, NO LA LASTIMES! si lo haces yo te lastimare a ti y no emocionalmente

-descuida, tienes mi palabra, jamás la lastimare la hare feliz y la protegeré al igual que tu-Kagamine-san sonrió dulcemente

-gracias me alegro de que así sea…sabes tengo el presentimiento de algo bueno sucederá esperemos que sea así-Kagamine-san presiono el botón para llamar al elevador, una vez este llego Kagamine-san se despidió de mi pero antes de irse me dijo

-una cosa más, llámame rin, no me gustan las formalidades

-de acuerdo, entonces tu llámame Luka-rin sonrió

-y también intercambiemos números- yo asentí y cambiamos nueros luego las puertas del elevador se cerraron

nuevamente entre al depto. de Miku, ella seguía en la misma posición, yo aun de pie le pregunte

-Miku, por favor dime ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió anoche?-

-…..-camine la distancia que nos separaba, me puse de cuclillas para estar frente a frente con Miku y la rodé con mis brazos

-por favor, Miku, se que debe ser difícil, pero confía en mi…puede hacerte daño guardarte tantas emociones-Miku suspiro con frustración

-…..anoche….de anoche no recuerdo nada es como si me hubiera apagado, solo recuerdo que un gran dolor de cabeza me ataco y luego de eso no tengo registros, no tienes idea de lo frustrante que es-Miku se aferro a mi uniforme, es como si estuviera buscando un apoyo o algo en afirmarse, puso su frente en mi hombro y comenzó a sollozar- Snif snif no tienes ni idea snif snif de lo que se siente snif snif vivir sin saber quién eres, vivir con el snif snif miedo a desaparecer, snif snif vivir con personas que esperan snif snif que sea mi otra yo, vivir con el snif snif hecho de que no tengo snif un lugar en este mundo

-eso no es verdad Miku, tienes un lugar aquí, con rin y yo, no importa lo que suceda rin y yo te protegeremos, jamás te dejaremos-los sollozos de Miku se detuvieron, pero yo se que se estaba contenido-llora todo lo que quieras, aquí estaré para secarlas-Miku se aferro aun más fuerte de mi uniforme y comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente, mientras yo pensaba en que Miku tiene que convivir con el hecho de que la mayoría de las personas que conocía esperan que sea otra ella-no sé lo que se debe sentir Miku, pero me encargare de que nadie te toque o te lastime, me desviviré para hacerte feliz-el llanto de Miku lentamente comenzó a descender de intensidad hasta solo quedar el hipo que queda por llorar tanto, pero sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, coloque mis manos en sus hombros y la aleje de mi unos cuantos centímetros cuando estuvimos frente a frente, limpie los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas, luego subí a sus ojos y lentamente retire las lagrimas que aun no caían, los ojos de Miku estaban rojos pero se veía un alivio en ellos, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima-no te preocupes rin y yo estaremos aquí para ti-Miku sonrió dulcemente al igual que yo, mi celular comenzó a sonar, me aleje de Miku para contestar, le di la espada

-Hola?

-dónde demonios te metiste-diablos era Meiko seguramente ya descubrió que me fugue de clases

-hola Meiko ¿Cómo estás? yo estoy bien- me hice la desentendida

-no vengas con eso, me acaban de llamar y me dicho que te han visto fugarte junto con una compañera

-Meiko sabes que lo que hecho fue porque fue absolutamente necesario

-necesario?

-sí, luego te digo los detalles adiós

-OYE ES!-simplemente le colgué, mas tarde le hablaría, coloque el celular en silencio porque sabía que volvería a llamar

me voltee nuevamente, pegue un pequeño brinco al ver que Miku se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba a solo unos escasos centímetros de ella, Miku me rodeo con sus brazos

-es raro pero contigo me siento completa, es como si llenaras una parte de mi que creía vacía- sentí como me sonrojaba pero aun así una gran sonrisa se formo en mi.

pase todo el día con Miku, aun que hablamos poco era grato estar las dos juntas, cenamos juntas y compartimos nuestros números y luego partí a casa, al volver a casa Meiko me espera enfadadísima, le explique lo sucedido se relajo un poco pero aun así siguió enfadada por un rato, me llego un mensaje de rin que decía si quería ir con ella y Miku juntas a la escuela a lo cual yo acepte. Al día siguiente me junte en una intercepción con rin y Miku, hablamos como cualquier grupo de amigos que se conocían de toda la vida cuando llagamos a las escuela entramos por la gran puerta del establecimiento, recorrimos el corto camino que separa la puerta principal del edificio pero una voz nos hiso detenernos, bueno más bien a rin

-RIN-CHAN!-observe como rin se ponía pálida y era presa del pánico

\- ¿Seeu?-dijo en susurro que solo contenía dolor y tristeza ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Continuara….

hola hola volvimos con otra actualización y un nuevo personaje, avances en la relación de Miku y luka, amistad entre rin y luka y un nuevo conflicto se sumara a la historia

**REVIEW TIME**

Fcda:asi es por fin pude encontrar ideas para este fic, me alegra que te guste el suspenso de mis historias

:hola me da mucho gusto que te agrade el fic, y en cuanto a que lo corto en las mejores parte es simplemente porque me gusta el suspenso

Danna p. licea:jajajaja pues me alegro de cumplir tu fantasía, y descuida me encargare de terminarla como se debe

Alondra Scarlett:jajaja es que sin suspenso no tiene gracia xD gracias por la recomendación estaba buscando una cansion asi para el fic, gracias


	6. Chapter 6

Miku PV

las cosas se tornaron raras de un segundo a otro, luego de superar mi crisis emocional con ayuda de Luka y rin, fuimos juntas a la escuela, pero alguien nos hiso detener nuestro camino y a la vez invadió de dolor y tristeza a rin, mire a la chica que ocasiona tal reacción en mi amiga, era una chica rubia al igual que rin, estatura promedio, ojos color azul y un accesorio de orejas de gato, el uniforme resaltaba su figura, había que admitirlo era una chica preciosa, pero dejando eso de lado me puse enfrente de la chica, dando a entender que no quería se acercara a Rin, mire a luka, esta entendió el mensaje y tomo a rin que se encontraba en un estado de shock, estaba pálida, ¿Qué rayos le sucede? Luka guio a Rin a la entrada del edificio y luego les perdí la pista, la chica de orejas de gato me miro desafiantemente y yo seguí con mi expresión fría.

-¿Quién rayos eres?-me dijo groseramente la chica

-….-sonreí con sorna y me di la media vuelta, dejándola hablado sola

-HEY!-grito a lo lejos la chica molesta, pero no le di importancia.

entre al salón, rin estaba recostada en su pupitre, sus brazos cubrían su rostro, luka estaba a su lado dándole suaves palmadas a su espada, me acerque a ellas, viendo el estado de rin solo puedo decir que esa chica le causa un gran dolor a rin, pero aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué ? prefiero pregúntaselo luego, no le veo en condiciones de hablar, aunque por otro lado yo también me tendré que a sincerar con ella, si quiero que ella confíe en mí, yo también tendré que hacerlo, le diré de mi pérdida de memoria. El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases, pasaron unos cuantos minutos pero el profesor aun no llegaba, esto me da una mala sensación

RIN PV

el timbre sonó, las clases comenzarían pronto pero yo no me sentía en condiciones para estar en clases, aunque agradezco que tanto Miku como luka estén allí para apoyarme, ¡MALDICIÓN! creí que no la volvería ver nunca más en mi vida, pero aquí esta, en esta ciudad, en esta escuela, llamándome por mi nombre, ¡diablos! no estaba preparada para esto, creí que no me encontraría, fui muy cautelosa, ya pasaron casi tres años desde la última vez que la vi, y yo que empezaba a relajarme y olvidarme de ella luego de creer que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para tener el pensamiento de que no me encontraría, ni ninguna de las personas de las que quiero olvidarme, pero me equivoque, pero esta vez no seré débil, ya no soy la misma persona de antes, tal vez no estaba preparada para esto, el solo escuchar su voz ya me afecta demasiado pero esta vez tengo venceré

-¿Rin?-Miku me miraba preocupada al igual que luka

-estoy bien, solo estaba pensado en algo.

-está bien-dijo Miku no muy convencida

-me pregunto porque no ha llegado nuestro profesor-dijo luka, maldición no lo había notado, tengo un muy mal presentimiento espero que no sea lo que tenga en mente

-no lo sé, tal vez se murió en el camino-dijo Miku frívolamente, luka y yo reímos ante su cometario

La puerta se abrió dando paso a el profesor, todos nos pusimos de pie para saludarlo y luego volvimos a sentarnos

-bien antes de empezar quiero presentarle a una nueva estudiante-hay no-puedes pasar-dijo el profesor mientras escribía el nombre de Seeu en la pizarra

Y allí estaba la chica de mis pesadillas, con pasos seguros entro al salón, las exclamaciones por su belleza no se hicieron esperar al igual que Seeu fijo su mirada en mi dándome un fuerte escalofrío, pero no me deje intimidar le di una mirada confiada de mi misma y luego la desvié a cualquier otro punto que no sea ella.

-Mi nombre es Seeu Dahee, vine desde los estados unidos, pero soy de origen coreano, espero que nos llevamos bien-el profesor le indico donde sentarse que por suerte fue bastante lejos de mí. No escuche absolutamente nada de la clase, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, cada uno de ellos eran solo recuerdos dolorosos que me gustaría olvidar pero por desgracia no puedo, cerré mis ojos para poder despejar mi mente, pero no funciono, ahora estaban constantemente acosándome, reproduciéndose una y otra vez en mi mente, como si fuera una película interminable.

-¿rin?-la mano de alguien se posó en mi hombro, me di la vuelta para ver quién era, resultó ser luka que me miraba con preocupación, ¿en qué minuto termino la clase?-¿estás bien?-antes de responder fije mi mirada en el pupitre de Seeu, que estaba vacío, de hecho no había rastro de ella en el salón, suspire de alivio

-sí, solo ha sido un mal día…eso es todo

-¿Es por esa chica?-sentí una punzada en el pecho, la prueba de mi dolor, a la derecha de luka estaba Miku

-. …si….solo digamos que no es precisamente a la persona que quiero ver aquí-

-ya veo

Miku PV

¿Quién demonios es esa chica? esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, salí del salón dejando a luka con rin, fui a la azotea, en ese lugar puedo aclarar mis pensamientos. Al llegar allí saque el brazalete rosa con la L de conjunto, la observe

-¿Quién eres L?-dije melancólicamente-¿te conoceré algún día? o es que ¿ya estas a mi lado?-la imagen de luka vino a mi mente-¿eh? ¿Qué demonios?- sacudí mi cabeza para disipar mis dudas y los pensamientos que me nublaban la mente-*suspiro* debe ser el cansancio-oí como la puerta de la azotea era abierta, mire por sobre mi hombro para llevarme la sorpresa de que era Dahee-san-¿Qué quieres?-le dije sin siquiera voltearme a verla.

-ya sabes lo que quiero, pero para dejártelo en claro quiero a Rin –empuñe mis manos, esta tipa me estaba sacando de quicio-es por eso que quiero que me ayudes

-tienes que estar de broma- me voltee para verla directamente a los ojos- jamás hare eso, con solo ver la expresión de Rin me basta para saber que no te quiere aquí- la expresión de Dahee-san fue como si le hubiera dado un gran golpe- no se la razones o lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, pero te pido amablemente que te alejes de ella- decidí retirarme, Dahee-san estaba cabeza baja, cuando pase por su lado

-eso jamás, no estaré otro segundo sin ella-fue lo que dijo Dahee-san

A que se refería con "no estaré otro segundo sin ella" ¿De que rayos va todo esto? Volví al salón de clases, en donde Rin se veía mucho más animada y reía junto a luka, me acerque a ella y comenzamos a platicar. Al terminar las clases Rin dijo que se desviaría de su camino habitual para ir a hacer un recado, Luka y yo solo asentimos como respuesta, observe a Dahee-san, quien ha tenido un ánimo un tanto decaído desde nuestra pequeña charla en la azotea. En el camino a casa, Luka y yo caminábamos en un cómodo silencio, recordé algo de vital importancia para poder quitar muchas dudas de mi mente

-Luka?

-si

-ese brazalete ¿significa algo para ti?-Luka detuvo su caminar, luego yo después de dar un par más de pasos

-…..si…..es algo muy importante para mi….-

-¿y qué significa la "M"?-

-…-Luka sonrió con melancolía-… es la inicial de una persona muy importante para mi

-¿y donde esta?-pregunte inocentemente

-no lo sé, se podría decir que está aquí pero a la vez no está-¿Qué rayos quiso decir con eso? Luka comenzó a caminar nuevamente, dejándome atrás confundida.

-OYE!- corrí un poco para alcanzarla, luego seguí caminado a ritmo normal

-Miku… ¿desde ase cuanto estas en esta ciudad?

-Mmmm desde hace un par de meses

\- y la razón es….?

-….solo digamos que me aburrí de mi ciudad anterior y quise cambiar de aire

-comprendo….y….dime…ya que mañana será sábado…bueno…..este…¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?-dijo luka un poco tensa y con un gran sonrojo que hiso que mi corazón se acelerara.

-no ¿por?

-¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-eso no me lo esperaba, aunque está loca ya me robo un beso, verla tan roja y vulnerable, se me hace imposible rechazarla

-bueno, me parece bien

-bien, ¿te parece que nos juntemos en la estación de trenes?

-bien, pero ¿adónde vamos?- aquí solo era necesario tomar un autobús para llegar el centro de la ciudad, la estación de trenes era para tramos más largos.

-es un secreto….es un lugar que te sorprenderá-Luka sonrió con orgullo

-bien confío en ti

\- te aseguro que no te decepcionaras

-más te vale-ambas reímos y continuamos con nuestro camino a casa.

RIN PV

Camine hasta la parada de autobuses para esperar por el bus que me llevaría a mi destino, este llego diez minutos después desde mi llegada a la parada, subí y me senté en un asiento junto la ventana para apreciar el camino que ya conozco como la palma de mi mano. El viaje demoro alrededor de unos treinta minutos, este lugar era la última parada, ni había rastros de civilización pero aun así era un lugar precioso, lleno de forestación y flores de todo tipo, camine hasta un viejo puesto de flores, compre un ramillete de lirios blancos, avance hasta una vieja reja oxidada que estaba abierta hasta el tope, entre por esta y comencé a caminar por los largos senderos, los cuales estaban adornados con flores en las orillas, el pasto estaba bien cuidado, era de un verde imponente y fuerte, camine por los tantos senderos y llegue a mi destino.

-hola, lamento no haber venido antes pero tuve una semana llena de exámenes y no pude venir como habitualmente acostumbraba, he comprado tu flores favoritas o eso me ha dicho el abuelo, espero que sean de tu agrado-deposite las flores en el pequeño florero que estaba junto a la lápida.-hoy ha sido un día agotador, un fantasma de mi pasado ha venido a verme, no me lo esperaba en lo absoluto pero creo que será capaz de manejarlo-me senté en el suelo y acaricie el frio concreto de la lápida, con mis dedos delineaba el nombre de esta- aunque no te conocí…de verdad me haces falta….Madre

CONTINUARA…

Hola hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tuvimos una promesa de cita entre Luka y Miku, Seeu marca territorio, una pista de la vida de Rin.

**REVIEW TIME**

: así es luka cada vez está cada vez más cerca de Miku pero ¿y de su sentimientos? Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, jajaja lo lamento pero me gusta córtalo en partes importantes XD así la tención es mayor

Fcda: y esperemos que Miku la acepte (sus sentimientos)

Alondra scarlett: bueno digamos que Rin no tiene un pasado tan bonito que digamos, Seeu es la prueba

Danna P. Licea: descuida eso no está dentro de los planes de este fic, aunque se viene muuuuucha angustia con el pasado de Rin, jajaja bueno es comprensible que no se entienda el gesto a veces


	7. Chapter 7

Me senté en el suelo y acaricie el frió concreto de la lápida, con mis dedos delineaba el nombre de esta- aunque no te conocí…de verdad me haces falta….Madre.

RIN PV

Me levante del frió suelo y fije mi mirada en cielo, el atardecer se estaba haciendo presente.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme- y así como si nada me retire de aquel lugar y espere por el autobús que me llevaría a casa, no pasaron muchos minutos para que eso sucediera, el autobús llego más temprano de normal, y al igual que su llegada el recorrido no fue tan extenso, me baje del autobús y camine por las vacías calles de la ciudad, escuchando el dulce susurrar del viento, solo tenía que caminar un par de calles hasta mi hogar, el cual era una gran casa de dos pisos rodeada de un pasto verde, algo exagerada para alguien que vive completamente solo, pero me da igual.

Observe que las luces de la casa vecina estaban encendidas, que extraño, esa casa a estado vacía desde hace mucho tiempo, posiblemente alguien finamente le está dando uso, será mejor que me presente y darle la bienvenida a quien quiera que viva allí, pero lo haré mañana, no estoy de ánimos.

Entre a mi hogar, el cual se encontraba invadida por la oscuridad y el silencio, a medida que avanzaba por ella iba encendiendo las luces, fui directamente a mi cuarto, estaba agotada, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, me quite mi uniforme y me puse mi pijamas. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

¿Dónde estoy? Todo mi alrededor se encontraba completamente oscuro a acción de un camino iluminado con luces blancas, camine por aquel sendero iluminado hasta que este acabo en donde había una gran puerta color marrón, que extraño me es muy familiar, coloque mi mano en la manilla de la puerta y lentamente fui abriendo la puerta, al abrirla la puerta dejo al descubierto una habitación que se podría decir por la decoración que es de una niña, lo que más desatascaba de la habitación era un gran ventanal, en el cual se podía ver un hermoso paisaje, esto si lo recuerdo, acaricie el marco del ventanal y observe el hermoso paisaje que solía observar de niña, una gran calidez inundo mi pecho, pero esto solo fue por unos cortos segundos, porque de pronto la puerta es abierta de golpe, me di una media vuelta para ver quien había entrado de tal manera, pero…solo vi a la persona que más e odiado en mi vida, luego de eso todo se tornó negro.

Miku PV

El sonido de mi celular me hiso despertar, lo tome con pereza y leí el mensaje que me acababa de llegar

DE: Megurine Luka

"Hola Miku, te espero en la estación de trenes a las 10:00, no llegues tarde"

Observe la hora en la pantalla de mi celular y me di cuenta de que faltaban 30 minutos para las diez en punto, con una fuerza olímpica me levante de mi cama y en un tiempo récord me duche y vestí y luego un par de cosas para luego estar finamente lista, Salí de casa pero antes cogí un poco de dinero y mis llaves, tome el autobús hasta la estación de trenes y llegue cinco de anticipación, suspire de alivio, observe a mi alrededor para verificar si Luka había llegado pero no fue así, espere cerca de diez minutos aproximadamente cuando finalmente Luka hiso su aparición, ella camino hasta donde estaba yo y me saludo.

-Hola Miku, lamento la tardanza

-No, descuida yo acabo de llegar- Luka sonrió dulcemente

-me alegro, bien entremos para comprar los boletos – yo solo asentí como afirmación

Entramos a la estación, la cual estaba repleta de personas, la mayoría vestida con elegantes trajes de negocio.

-iré a comprar los boletos no tardo- dijo Luka, no alcance a decirle nada ya que esta se fue apenas termino la frase, espere unos segundo y luka ya estaba devuelta

-bien, el tren partirá en unos diez minuto, así que no tenemos que espera mucho- Luka se veía entusiasmada, su rostro era como el de un niño en un parque de diversiones, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios junto con una extraña calidez en mi pecho ¿Qué es esta sensación? Entramos en un vagón cualquiera y nos sentamos junto a la ventana, Luka estaba sentada en el asiento de enfrente mio, el tiempo trascurrió de una manera rápida, el tren comenzó a hacer su recorrido, mi conversación con Luka era amena y de vez en cuando nos deteníamos para observar el paisaje y dábamos nuestra opinión de él.

-Luka ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Es un secreto, ya casi llegamos, solo quedan unos minutos.

Luego de eso Luka se quedó en silencio, mientras que yo seguí observando el paisaje para obtener alguna pista de nuestro destino, pero por desgracia no conseguí hacerme una idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos.

El recorrido finamente había terminado, había tenido una duración de unos treinta minutos, aunque estos se me hicieron eternos. Luka me tomo de la mano, yo le observe para preguntarle el porque me tomo la mano.

-Es solo por seguridad, debemos caminar unas cuantas cuadras y el camino no es mejor que digamos.

-Entiendo

Luka PV

Caminábamos y en silencio, solo el canto de las aves rompía el constante silencio, estábamos rodeas de una gran forestación, flores de todo tipo y grandes bosques junto a grandes hectáreas de cultivo, Miku observaba asombrada a todo lo que le rodeaba, solo faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a nuestro destino.

-Miku ¿podrías vendarte los ojos con esto?- extendí un pañuelo que serviría de venda

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-es para mejorar la sorpresa

-de acuerdo- Miku cubrió sus ojos con la venda y yo me encargue de guiarla, hasta que finamente llegamos a nuestro destino, me encargue de quitarle la venda y Miku poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos- O…POR DIOS-Miku tenía abiertos sus ojos de par en par, llenos de emoción y alegría- ¡DIABLOS LUKA! ESTO ES PRECIOSO- Miku rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia el gran campo de flores que nos rodeaba, había flores de todo tipo pero el color que más destacaba era el amarillo, Miku corría con alegría por el gran campo de flores, algunas cosas no cambian, recuerdo la primera vez que la traje aquí, su reacción fue exactamente la misma, supongo que algunos gustos no cambian, aquí fue nuestra primera cita y también nuestro lugar especial, la melancolía comenzó a invadirme, sentí como las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos pero se negaban a caer

-¡LUKAAAA! ¿Qué estas esperando? Ven aquí, esto es genial

-ya voy- limpie mis lágrimas y forcé una sonrisa en mi labios y corrí hasta Miku, caminamos por el gran campo de flores.

RIN PV

-….in….IN…RIN- abrí mis ojos lentamente para poder ver a la persona que perturbo mi sueño- que alegría, ya estas despiertas

-¿Qué sucede Yukari? ¿Para qué me despiertas?-ahora que estoy un poco más despierta, Yukari se veía preocupada

-¿No lo has notado? Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, solo toca tu mejillas-hice lo que Yukari me pidió que hiera y note que estaba llorando- es por eso que te desperté, te veías desesperada-Yukari me envolvió entre sus brazos y me dio un cálido abraso- ¿es por Seeu?

-¿Cómo sabes de ella? Creí que estabas suspendía

-Lo estuve, pero volví a la escuela hace dos días

-Mmm ya veo…. ¿cómo entraste?

-Con el juego de llaves que me diste….ahora no evadas mi pregunta ¿Estas así por esa chica?

-….si….tengo miedo Yukari- me agarre fuertemente de la chaqueta de Yukari, buscando desesperadamente su apoyo

-No te preocupes -Yukari se alejó un poco de mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios- , te protegeré... ¿quieres desayunar?- yo asentí como respuesta- Bien, ve a lavarte la cara mientras yo preparo algo de comer- me separe de Yukari e hice lo que me dijo, aunque no me cambie de ropa, aún seguía con mis pijamas el cual era una simple camiseta que me cubría hasta las rodillas, justamente al salir del cuarto de baño el timbre de la casa sonó, como Yukari estaba ocupada en la cocina, fui yo a abrir la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver.

-….Seeu….-Seeu estaba parada en la entrada de mi casa, con una expresión un poco extraña, una mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría junto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

…..Continuara…..

Hola hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pronto podemos saber que paso entre Rin y Seeu.

**REVIEW TIME**

Megurine Chikane: Hola! Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te allá gustado la trama y Descuida, no está dentro de mis planes hacer que Luka sufra más de la cuenta, pronto será feliz, tomare más en cuenta el detalle de las mayúsculas

Fcda: Bueno digamos que no fue un malentendido del todo, aunque Seeu si quiere a Rin, por eso está allí

Alondra Scarlett: algún día pronto, o mejor dicho en el próximo capítulo XD

Vixo: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, se viene más drama y más situaciones difíciles y descuida mejorare las faltas ortográficas


	8. Chapter 8

RIN PV

-¿Seeu?- ¿Que rayos hacia aquí?

-Hola-dijo con una expresión tranquila pero su voz denotaba nerviosismo.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije groseramente

-Ya sabes lo que quiero, quiero que hablemos

-Seeu sabes perfectamente que no hay nada que hablar - intente cerrar la puerta pero Seeu lo impidió, presionando la puerta.

-No, no me iré hasta que aclaremos las cosas

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO HAY NADA QUE ACLARAR-

-TE EQUIVOCAS, HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE QUEDARON SIN RESPUESTAS

-¿ASÍ? ¿COMO CUALES?

-COMO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ ENTRE NOSO-

-¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ? - Yukari salió de la casa preocupada, miro a Seeu despectivamente y luego se colocó enfrente mío protectoramente-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar con Rin...

-Pues si ella no quiere, pues te pido amablemente que te retires

-¿Y quién rayos eres tú y que eres de Rin?

-Mi nombre es Yukari y yo soy la...-Yukari miro, piándome un indicio de lo que somos, pero ella sabe perfectamente que nadie debe saber que somos "algo" y también sabe el porqué, moví mi cabeza en forma de desaprobación, Yukari lo entendió-soy su amiga y ¿tú quién eres?-

-Ella solo es un fantasma de mi pasado, solo eso-dije impidiendo que Seeu hablará- Pero ya que insistes tanto Seeu hablaremos-El rostro de Seeu se mostró esperanzado y alegre-Pero no hoy, será mejor hacerlo el lunes después de clases, será mejor terminar con todo esto de una buena vez por todas.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, ahora te pido que te vayas- Seeu solo asintió y se retiró de la entrada de mi hogar, el ver a Seeu retirándose con la cabeza baja me trajo un recuerdo del pasado, un doloroso recuerdo que provoco que las lágrimas que estuve reteniendo saliera de su lugar y corrieran libremente por mis mejillas, Yukari me guió dentro de la casa y me abraso.

-Descuida, ya todo pasó, ya no eres una Yamaha…eres una Kagamine, ya no tienen poder sobre ti, ni siquiera saben dónde te encuentras, ya no tienes que preocuparte.

-eso no es lo que me preocupa, es solo que….el solo verla me afecta

-Lo sé, pero debes ser fuerte.

-Sé que tengo que serlo pero ella fue la única persona que…

-Eso también lo sé perfectamente, pero ya han pasado un par de años, ya no eres la misma persona de antes y tal vez la Seeu que conociste en el pasado ya no sea la misma, debes ir con cuidado, no te estoy diciendo que la alejes, ni nada por el estilo pero te pido que seas cautelosa, ella tiene parentesco con tu familia paterna y eso no nada bueno, puede que sus intenciones sean realmente buenas y solo vino aquí por ti, o podría ser todo lo contrario, no adelantes conclusiones Rin, Tu amas a esa chica, al igual que ella a ti, bueno, en el pasado si, ahora no sabemos sus intenciones.

-¿Qué intentas decirme con todo esto?

-Que la dejes entrar a tu vida, pero con cautela, primero averigua sus intenciones y como es que te encontró, si aún tiene contacto con los Yamaha, estamos en graves problemas, pero si no es así, simplemente deja que las cosas fluyan.

-¿Y qué será de ti?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-¿en dónde queda lo nuestro?

-Rin, solo estas poniéndote una venda en los ojos, nunca tuvimos algo, lo nuestro solo es para escapar de nuestros problemas con algo de pasión, ambas sabemos perfectamente nunca olvidamos a las personas que amos con todo el corazón, solo somos amigas con derechos, eso fue al acuerdo que llegamos

-Lo sé, solo estoy poniendo escusa torpes

-descuida, solo tienes miedo

-ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Aun no tienes avances con la chica que quieres?

-nunca estaremos juntas, Rin…somos de mundos diferentes

-no digas estupideces Yukari

-No lo son, es la verdad, ella tiene un apellido y yo solo soy una rebelde que expulsan cada vez que se mete en problemas y no estamos hablando de juegos de niños, estamos hablando de problemas serios como peleas callejeras.

-no digas eso Yukari, era una buena persona…solo que te desviaste un poco, a esa chica se le nota que tiene interés en ti

-son solo ideas tontas tuyas.

-No lo son

-si lo son y ya vamos a desayunar que se enfriara-dijo separándose de mi caminado en dirección a la cocina

-No cambies de tema, Yukari

Eso fue mi mañana, estuvimos todo el día molestándonos entre nosotras, como cualquier día.

* * *

Miku PV

Me encontraba corriendo por el gran campo de girasoles, junto con Luka, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien…tan libre. El aire puro y limpio entraba por mis fosas nasales dándome más energías, mientras Luka intentaba seguirme el paso, pobre, parece morsa con asma.

-¿Te encuentras bien Luka?-Le pregunte cuando finalmente me detuve

-Si…solo necesito un pequeño descanso eso es todo-Luka se recostó en el suelo del campo de flores.

-¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de este lugar?

-Un día lo encontré por casualidad.

-Mmmm-vi a lo lejos un gran árbol, que extrañamente se me hacía familiar pero la pregunta es ¿En dónde lo he visto?

-¿Miku?-al parecer Luka noto que de pronto me quede atrapada en mis pensamientos-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si…solo estaba pensando en algo

-¿En qué?-Luka cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la brisa

-en que aquel árbol-Señale el árbol con mi dedo- se me hace un poco familiar pero no recuerdo en donde lo he visto-Luka abrió os ojos de golpe y se puso de pie casi de un salto-¿Qué te sucede luka?

-Nada…no es nada-su tono era raro, era como nostálgico

-De acuerdo, bien sigamos recorriendo el lugar- Y nuevamente nos pusimos en marcha, recorriendo el gran campo de flores, llegamos a un sendero que conducía a lo alto de la colina, una extraña sensación me invadió al igual que las pulsaciones de mi corazón comenzaron a acelerarse, ¿Qué esta sensación?

Caminamos por el sendero y llegamos a lo alto de la colina, y la extraña sensación que me rodea no desaparecía, solo aumentaba con cada paso que dábamos, Luka se mostraba preocupada por algo, pero lo disimulaba mientras que yo simplemente no quería preguntarle qué le sucedía, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de calmar el ritmo cardíaco de mi corazón, observe la vista que nos daba el estar en lo alto de la colina, todo se me hacía tan familiar pero no sabía el porqué.

-Iré a un lugar, espérame aquí, no tardo- Y Luka desapareció entre los arboles de la colina.

La soledad y el silencio me rodeaban cuando de pronto como si estuviera en una especie de cinemática unas sombras comenzaron a proyectarse he interactuaba entre si, sus voces resonaban en mi mente, "Es preciosa la vista, ¿No lo crees?"-"Si, es muy hermosa", reconocía ambas voces, la primera era la chica que irrumpía en mis sueños y la segunda era la Mía pero en un tono más jovial y chillón, "Me alegro que te gustara"- "A quien no le gustaría una vista así", las voces seguían resonado en mi mente, ya me estaba cansando de escucharlas, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos en un vano y desesperado intento por detenerlas.

Aquellas sombras se tomaron de las manos, solo podía observar su figura negra y sus ojos, las sombras se movían de forma errática, una de ellas se volteo a mirarme y me sonrió de una manera que no supe descifrar, lentamente se acercó a mí, a cada paso que daba su forma se aclaraba, primero sus ojos se aclararon, eran azules, luego su cabello que era del mismo color, luego su ropa que consistía en un vestido blanco, la otra sombra solo observaba los movimientos de la otra, mientras que yo estaba petrificada en mi lugar. La sombra finalmente se aclaró, era yo…mi antiguo yo…mostrando una jovial sonrisa, se paró en frente mio

-Hola, impostora…¿te haz divertido?

-¿A quién llamas impostora?-aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-A ti, pues ¿A quién más?, solo eres una impostora que ropo mi cuerpo, pero no me preocupo mucho ya que pronto volveré a el-coloco su mano derecha sobre mi pecho, junto en mi corazón, haciendo presión en este, clavando su uñas, entrando en mí, aunque todo esto sea una ilusión dolía como mil demonios

-AAAH- Dolía, sentía que me quemaba-Ya basta-

-No lo creo, esto solo es el inicio…solo estoy reclamando lo que me pertenece...-sentí como hurgaba dentro de mí, como rosaba mi corazón- Solo un poco más y esto acabara-ya me canse escucharla, tome su brazo, el cual estaba introducido en el interior de mi pecho y comencé a retirarlo, no dejare que me haga desaparecer, ella se veía sorprendida.

-Ya me canse de escucharte, te diré algo…tú ya no estás aquí…ya no estas viva…yo si lo estoy…en parte somos la misma persona pero a la vez no lo somos…no dejare que me arrebates la vida por un capricho tuyo…encontré mi razón de vivir aquí y no la perderé por tu causa-solo quedaba su puño dentro de mí, ella intenta nuevamente adentrase en mi pero no la deje- ya es ahora que tu desaparezcas…AAAAH-saque su mano de mí,, sentía que esa zona me ardía al igual que mi corazón-Ha Ha Ha –intentaba calmar mi respiración errática - No creas que te dejare tomar el control de mí, primero deberás pelear por ello

-¿Crees que has ganado solo por esto?-sonrió dejándome confundida, ¿Esto aún no acaba?-No me daré por vencida, tengo que buscar a alguien y tengo que estar a su lado-se veía triste, ella nuevamente estiro su mano hacia mí, yo por instinto retrocedí y ella sonrió-Me mantienes con vida porque me temes, solo tú me puedes ver porque soy tu, solo que yo fui encerada en lo más profundo de tu mente, pero ahora tengo suficientes fuerzas para hacer esto-súbitamente se acercó a mí y me traspaso, pero no del todo, se quedó en mi mente, juagando con ella, lo cual me causaba un gran dolor de cabeza, miles de recuerdos y memorias pasaban fugazmente en mi mente

-Ya basta-caí al suelo de rodillas por el dolor-detente, esto no se arreglara así, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-…-el dolor comenzó a disminuir rápidamente-Sabes lo que quiero, lo siento si te lastime pero tengo que hacer esto, lo siento…pero una de las dos tiene que desaparecer-Sus palabras estaba cargadas de seguridad, las lágrimas cayeron de mi ojos, tenía miedo.

-¿Miku?-Luka estaba confundida por mis acciones-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué lloras?- Luka finamente estaba de vuelta, me gire para mirarla, se veía preocupada.-

-….….-me sentía débil, no podía soportar el peso de mi cuerpo, me gire a observar la sombra que aún estaba allí, me observaba con tristeza, levanto su muñeca y allí tomo la forma de una piel clara en la cual había un brazalete color turquesa con la letra "M" como conjunto, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, gran parte de los recuerdo que creía perdidos volvieron a mí de golpe, dejando sin aliento por unos segundos, la sombra comenzó a tomar forma, cabello rosa, mirada seria y sin expresión, mi sollozo se convirtió en llanto-…Luka…-susurre, tenía parte de las memorias de mi antiguo yo, pero seguía siendo yo, eso me alegaba por otro lado me sentía traicionada por luka de alguna manera.

-¿Miku?-me levante de mi posición, aquella ilusión comenzó a desvanecerse, mostrándome una trise sonrisa.

-…..-limpie las lágrimas de mi rostro, y me di la vuelta para encarar a Luka con una sonrisa falsa, por ahora no le preguntare nada, primero quiero aclarar mis pensamientos y luego hablar con ella, no debía adelantar conclusiones, Luka hasta el momento no me ha intentado cambiar o al menos eso espero, tomare las cosas con calma y descubriré quien es y que significa Luka para mi antiguo yo-No es nada, solo me emocione-Luka se mostró aliviada-Bien que te parece si seguimos caminado por los alrededores-Luka asintió y continuamos recorriendo el lugar.

…CONTINUARA…..

HOLA, HOLA espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora si las cosas se pondrán más movidas, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Reviews TIME

Fcda:muy pronto sabremos que rayos ocurrió entre ellas.

Alondra Scarlett:, Aun no revelamos lo que sucede entre Rin y Seeu, pero al menos hay pequeños indicios :) pero falta poco.


	9. Chapter 9

Miku pv

Se me hacía difícil mirar a los ojos a Luka, luego de recuperar mis recuerdos, bueno, solo una parte de ellos aún se me hacía raro tenerlos, era como si no fueran míos y en parte no los eran, cada vez que miraba a Luka una extraña sensación de nostalgia o tal vez melancolía me recorría, al parecer ella noto que algo me sucedía pero prefirió callar, era extraño sentía que Luka quería acercarse a mí pero a la vez ponía distancia, palpe el bolsillo de mi chaqueta ubicado en el lado derecho superior, en donde guardaba aquel brazalete que aún no logro descifrar su significado-

-Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos- dije en un susurro solo audible para mi- Hey Luka, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
-si-dijo ella extrañada por mi repentino comportamiento

-la persona que te dio ese brazalete-apunte a su muñeca-¿Era importante para ti?

-…..si….era todo para mi….pero ella no está aquí….

-ya veo.

Con esto nuestra conversación termino y antes de pudiera darme cuenta el día había terminado, pude distraer mi mente de las preguntas que atormentaban mi mente gracias al paisaje y a Luka quien estaba muy atenta conmigo pero al finalizar el día todo volvió como un cruel golpe de realidad. En cuanto llegamos a nuestra estación:

-Miku ya anocheció será mejor que te acompañe- había algo detrás de esa afirmación pero no supe que era

-no, no te preocupes estaré bien, adiós-me di media vuelta para ir a mi hogar que Luka lo impidió tomando mi Muñeca.

-Temo que no puedo dejar que eso pase, por favor déjame acompañarte a casa, tengo que asegúrame que llegues bien, tengo que hacerlo….esta vez tengo que hacerlo….no te perderé otra vez-aunque esto lo dijo en un susurro aun así lo escuche perfectamente, Luka se veía atormentada y preocupada por dejarme ir sola, era como si ya hubiera vivido esta situación y no quería cometer el mismo error

-De acuerdo, ya que insistes- el samblaje de Luka cambio a uno más alegre de inmediato y a la vez de alivio ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba?

Caminamos en silencio, la noche nos rodeaba al igual que el silencio, Luka tenía la mirada perdida, era como si estuviera recordando algo que le realmente le doliera, lo decía porque parecía como si en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar. Llegamos a la entrada del edificio en el que vivía, iba a despedirme de Luka pero esta corto mis palabras al rodearme entre sus brazos y a la vez escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, aunque me abrazaba con fuerza no me llegaba a lastimar

-Aunque suene raro tengo miedo Miku-

-¿Eh?- eso me desconcertó- ¿A que le temes Luka?

-a perderte de nuevo-¿de nuevo?- no quiero volver a separe de ti, sonara raro ya que técnicamente nos conocemos ase solo un par de días pero quiero que sepas que eres la persona que amo-¿QUEEEEE!? Por alguna razón sus palabras tuvieron efecto en mí, mi corazón latía como loco

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-pregunte-no nos conocemos lo suficiente

-no necesitas conocer a una persona para enamorarte, uno sabe lo que quiere- se separó unos cuantos centímetro de mí, me miró fijamente a los ojos como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para algo, a lo cual yo le di mi consentimiento cerrando lentamente mis ojos a medida que ella se acercaba, lo primero que sentí fue sus suaves labios presionando los míos, luego su lengua recorrerlos pidiendo permiso para entrar, cosa que también le permite, rodé su cuello con mis brazos para profundizar el beso ay la vez ella rodeo mi cintura, perdí la noción del tempo, mi mente esta en blanco, solo podía pensar en la suavidad de sus labios los cuales sabían a fresas, sus suspiros se mesclaban con los míos, por desgracia tuvimos que sepáranos por oxígeno, lentamente nos separamos, una delgada línea de saliva unía nuestros labios, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, luka sonrió y nuevamente me rodeo con sus brazos, cuando nuestras respiraciones se calmaron ella se separó de mi

-Que tengas buenas noches Miku-dicho esto beso por última vez mis labios y se dio media vuelta se fue alejado

Entre a el edificio luego a mi apartamento y finalmente Entre a mi habitación y fije mi mirada en un viejo baúl que llevaba candado, aquel baúl contenía todas mi memorias antes de perderlas, es increíble como la vida de alguien puede ser reducida en un simple baúl, saque la llave que guardaba en la mesita de noche y quite el candado, lentamente abrí el baúl, con lo primero que me encontré fue con mi viejo celular, lo tome y conecte a la corriente para cargarlo, luego me encontré con viejos álbumes de fotos que no les tome importancia, me di cuenta que sería un fastidio rebuscar entre las cosas del baúl y que lo más factible seria encender mi viejo celular, allí puede haber una gran fuente de información, prendí mi viejo celular sin desconectarlo, poco a poco este comenzó a iniciarse, el fondo era un parque ¿Por qué rayos tenia esto como fondo? No lo sé, tal vez ese lugar sea de gran importancia, iré allí cuando vaya a visitar a mis padres, vi que la entrada de mensajes estaba repleta al igual que los mensajes de voz, decidí escucharlo estos primeros.

TIENE 4 MENSAJES DE VOZ, PRESIONE EL NUMERO "7" PARA ESCUCHARLOS, hice lo que me dijo la voz automatizada de mi celular y uno a uno los mensajes comenzaron a reproducirse: 

Mensaje N-1:

"Hola Miku, me la eh pasado muy bien hoy, espero que hallas llegado bien a casa, te llamare más tarde, espero que me contestes vale"-esa voz la reconocí de inmediato, era Luka, solo que tenía un tono más vivo

Mensaje N-2

"Hola Miku, llámame en cuanto escuches este mensaje tu padres me acaban de llamar y me han dicho que aún no llegas a casa ¿Dónde estás?-la voz de Luka sonaba desesperada y preocupada

Mensaje N-3

"Miku ¿Dónde estás? Por favor responde al menos con un mensaje de texto, escucha saldré a buscarte, no te preocupes te encontrare"- su voz sonaba nerviosa y preocupada

Mensaje N-4

"Miku, por favor tienes darme alguna señal de donde estés"-la voz de Luka sonaba desesperada y al borde del llanto-quite el celular de mi oreja y me le quede observando, Luka sonaba realmente triste y preocupada, el solo escucharla hace que quiera protegerla y no permitir que nadie la toque, por la fecha de los mensajes se podría decir que fue el mismo día del accidente, no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió ese día, aunque se lo pregunte a mis padres estos solo evaden el tema, tal vez por esto Luka insistió tanto en acompañarme a casa

Los mensajes de texto eran casi iguales a los mensajes de voz, luego revise la galería en donde un álbum llamo mi atención, una foto destaca en aquel álbum, aquella foto que me dio un cruel golpe de realidad.

Rin pv

Ya era domingo, cuando me levante esta mañana note que Yukari no se encontraba a mi lado, en su lugar encontré una nota la cual decía que tenía cosas que hacer, siempre hacia lo mismo. Con pereza me levante de la cama y fui directamente a duchar, tome desayuno y Salí de casa a el supermercado más cercano, ya que la despensa estaba casi vacía y también debía ir a la farmacia. Salí de casa y camine un par de cuadras y entre a el súper mercado, que por suerte estaba a solo un par de cuadras de mi casa, tome una cesta y recorrí los pasillos tomando solo lo esencial, luego fui a la zona de artículos de botiquín, tome gasas, alcohol y esa tipo de cosas, ya di por seguro que Yukari llegaría a casa lastimada por alguna pelea callejera, me gustaría que dejara de hacer eso, que descargue su ira en otra cosa que no la lastime tanto, que sea más abierta conmigo pero en eso no la puedo presionar ya que Ni siquiera yo lo eh echo.

Termine de hacer las compras y me dirijo a casa, deje las cosas en su lugar correspondiente y luego volví a salir, quería tomar algo de aire fresco para poder aclarar mis ideas pero esto se vio frustrado al encontrar con Seeu

-Hola-dijo ella-¿Cómo has estado?

-podría estar mejor-dije secamente y pasando de ella

-Rin-dijo seriamente, cosa que hiso que me detuviera- ….yo…..demonios no sabes cuánto me alegra que este bien-note como su voz se quebraba, como le estaba dando la espalda me di la vuelta para mírale, se veía completamente frágil, casi corriendo rompí la distancia que nos separaba, aunque lo negara en mí nunca desapareció la necesidad de protegerla, ella tomo mi chaqueta con desesperación impidiendo que me separa, sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas- YA no sigas huyendo por favor….me lastima-Seeu intentaba contener sus lágrimas pero le era casi imposible, me dolía ser la causante de todo esto, no quiero verle llorando, siempre supe que Seeu era persona frágil, baja lo sonrisa que siempre portaba había una persona completamente destrozada y aun así la abandone, me fui sin decirle nada, pero que quería que hiciera, no es como si pudiera decirle algo, no habían palabras para lo que sucedió- eres una idiota…evitándome….haciéndome sentir mal…pasándola bien con tu nueva novia…refregándoseme en la cara que nunca me quisiste de verdad…aun cuando prometiste siempre quererme….prometiste estar siempre a mi lado- cada una de sus palabras era una filosa daga que impactaba en mi pecho, cada una de ellas eran verdades, le deje como si nada e inicie una vida nueva.

-Yukari no es mi novia-estúpidamente eso fue lo único que pude decir

-si claro y todas las amigas dudan a decir qué relación tiene con una amigo, está claro que tienes algo con ella

-….-

-Ni siquiera puedes negarlo, eres una idiota, ya me canse.-Seeu intento separase de mi pero se lo impedí y comenzamos un forcejeo, era irónico, primero yo huía de ella y ella me perseguida y ahora los papeles se voltearon

-¡Y QUE QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA! NO TENIA OTRA OPCIÓN QUE DESAPARECER DEL MAPA, MI PADRE ME ODIABA Y EN GENERAL TODA SU FAMILIA, AL SER DE APELLIDO YO ERA LA MALDITA OVEJA NEGRA, TU ERAS LA ÚNICA QUE ME HACIA VER LADO BUENO DE LAS COSAS PERO NO CREES QUE DOLIÓ EL SABER QUE LA PERSONABA QUE AMO ESTABA COMPROMETIDA CON MI MALDITO HERMANO Y QUE YO NO PODÍA HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO

-Y CREES A MI ME AGRADABA LA IDEA-Seeu y yo gritábamos a todo pulmón, al menos no había gente que nos observara discutir-YO TE QUERÍA A TI, TU HERMANO TENIA UNA MALDITA OBSESIÓN CONMIGO Y SOLO ME OBSERVABA CON LUJURIA, ERA TAN DESAGRADABLE, TU ERAS MI APOYO PARA AGUANTAR SUS ACOSOS, A PESAR DE TU INDIFERENCIA HACIA MI Y TU FRIALDAD PUDE NOTAR QUE SENTÍAS ALGO POR MI, AUNQUE SEA SOLO UN POCO SENTÍAS ALGO POR MI-Seeu comenzó a golpear mi pecho con rabia, ella estaba descargando su rabia y dolor en eso golpes-ESTABA DISPUESTA A HUIR CONTIGO…si me lo hubieras pedido…..lo hubiera hecho…-su voz comenzó a bajar de intensidad-eras todo para mí, el día que te vi me enamore, aunque tu personalidad no es la misma que la de antes, fría y distante y ahora alegre y cálida.

-….-no tenía palabras

-en lugar de recibir una propuesta para huir solo obtuve una noticia de que habías huido, tu padre…

-ese señor no es mi padre-dije con rencor

-bueno-suspiro resignada Seeu, note que el clima estaba empeorando y las nubes se encontraban grises, una cuantas gotas caían sobre nosotras-el señor Yamaha estaba furioso, después de todo lo emboscaste cuando estuvo lo suficiente ebrio como para fírmate el contrato que le obligaste a firmar, estaba furioso ya que no tenía más control sobre ti y ya no podía hacerte nada, Len lo intentó calmar pero él era la llama viva del infierno, estaba enfurecido ya que lograste sacar una gran cantidad de dinero y desapareciste del mapa, en cierto modo me alegre que hayas huido ya que no tendrías que soportar más a tu padre y a la vez yo podría buscarte e ir contigo y dejar a mi familia, dejar las obligaciones que conllevan nuestros apellidos, pero esa ilusión se apagó cuando supimos que supuestamente te habían encontrado

Muerta, tu padre estaba completamente feliz por la noticia y no pudo ocultar su felicidad en cuanto a mí, solo quedaba un gran vacío, Len se veía adolorido al saber que su única hermana había muerto, a pesar de ser un cretino él te quería de verdad, estaba segura de que si hubiera sabido que me querías él hubiera desistido del compromiso, eso lo comprobé al ver que Len dio un puñetazo a su padre al ver que este celebraba tu muerte, semanas después note que nunca vi tu cuerpo y eso me dio la esperanzas de que estuvieras viva, contrate a un investigador y le ordene seguir a Len, conseguí pruebas para extorsionarlo y acaba con el compromiso, luego te busque por segundo, minutos, horas, días, meses, años hasta que finalmente te encontré, aunque solo fue casualidad ya que solo era una teoría que estuvieras aquí, el lugar en donde nació y creció tu madre, ¿sabes que es muy arriesgado vivir aquí?

-exactamente por eso vivo aquí, ya que nadie pensaría que viviría aquí….lamento todo Seeu…

-ya no tienes de que…-un incómodo silencio nos rodeo

-…..lamento todo Seeu, yo no sabía que me querías, pensaba que eras como todos en mi familia y tome la decisión de huir el mismo día que anunciaron tu compromiso con Len y ahora te evitaba porque pensé que aun seguías ligada a la familia del tipo que se hace llamar mi padre….lamento eso…tenía miedo-Seeu me miró fijamente por unos segundo y sin predecirlo me rodero con sus brazos

-no me vuelvas a dejar…si lo vuelves a hacer te dejare

-…..no lo hare…..-espero que tengamos más problemas

OMNISCIENTE PV

Tanto Rin como Seeu no notaron que alguien la observaba a lo lejos, con los puños cerrados y con una sonrisa desquiciada, los problemas para Rin y Seeu solo comenzaban

**Continuara….**

**Hola hola,** lamento el retraso, semana de exámenes lo siento, pero para poder compensar eso habrá capitulo doble, el primero que es este y el segundo lo subiré el lunes, Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. Algunas cosas nuevas aparecerán el siguiente capitulo

**REVIEW TIME**

Fcda: espero que algunas dudas se hayan aclararan en este capítulo, la recta final a comenzado saludos

Danna P. Licea:jajaja bueno a partir de ahora las cosas de comenzaran a avanzar mas rápido y ya sabemos una parte de lo sucedido entre Rin y Seeu, aunque claro dedicare un pequeño capitulo para que esto quede más claro algo así como un flashback, en cuanto al lemon no estoy muy segura de hacer ya que sería el primero que haga pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿no? Si se da la ocasión abra lemon saludos

Ririshiyo:jajaja de verdad lamento el retraso pero fue semana de exámenes y días de patrimonio pero ahora estaré en vacaciones así que se actualizara más rápido, saludos

Alondra Scarlett: y abra más sorpresas y la pregunta del millos ¿Miku querrá estar con Luka y tener una relación? saludos


	10. Chapter 10

YUKARI PV

Caminaba por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, caminando sin rumbo fijo, miraba de ves en cuanto mi reflejo en los charcos de la lluvia, luego continuaba mi camino, un pequeño ruido llamo mi atención, pero no era uno cualquiera, era…

-¿Una voz?- Me pregunte en voz alta, mire a mi alrededor buscando el origen de aquella voz pero debido a la lluvia y al sonido que produce esta al chocar en el pavimento se me hacía difícil encontrar el origen de aquella voz-Demonios-acelere mi paso buscando aquella voz, me encontraba completamente empapada por la lluvia, que hasta solo unos segundos era solo unas pequeñas gotas-Nunca más confiare en el pronóstico de la televisión, menudo desastre un domingo de tormenta-corría por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que aquella voz se hiso más audible

-….DEJADME EN PAZ….-su tono rozaba la desesperación, luego escuche un pequeño estruendo, era como si hubiera caído un saco al suelo, gracias a eso encontré el origen de aquella voz que provenía de un callejón no muy lejos de donde estaba, allí había una chica de cabello rosa, aunque no un rosa cualquiera, era uno muy claro, aquella chica estaba siendo intimidada por un grupo de chica y chicos, para ser más específicos tres chicas y cuatro chicos, aquella chica estaba de rodillas en suelo y por su posición diría que fue empujada, su rostro tenía una expresión de entre miedo, tristeza y algo más.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo groseramente una de las chicas que estaban allí, tenían la típica vestimenta de una abusadora popular, maquillaje exagerado y una vestimenta de zorra en todo su esplendor que la sociedad consideraba "recatado y lindo" que estupidez

-Que importa eso-Dijo uno de los chicos-Hey tu-dijo apuntándome-Sera mejor que te largues sino te ira mal-les sonreí con sorna y a la vez como una maniática lo que provocó que retrocedieran y camine hasta la chica que se encontraba en el suelo, le ayude a ponerse de pie

-¿Te encuentras bien?-la chica solo asintió-Bien, dime ¿estar herida?-la chica lo negó con su cabeza-bien- estaba dándole la espada a aquel grupo de chicos pero me daba igual no eran nada y si intentaba atacarme les saldrá peor- bien será mejor salir de aquí está helando ¿vienes?-Dije extendiendo mi mano hacia la chica la cual tímidamente tomo mi mano

-¿Quién te has creído?-dijo una de las chicas-no creerás que te iras con nuestra diversión- ignorando su comentario comencé a guiar a la chica fuera del callejón-¿pero quien te has creído para ignorarme? Que esperan vayan tras ella-le dijo a los chico, uno de ellos intento golpearme pero gracias a mi reflejo logre captura su puño y luego darle una patada en su estomago

-se perfectamente quienes son ustedes-dije apuntándoles-solo son bola de niños malcriados abusando del débil y eso no lo tolero-tome al chico a que recientemente golpee y comencé a ejercer presión en su brazo como para que este gritara-les haré lo mismo si nos siguen y cosas peores si me les vuelvo a encontrar molestando a alguien-lance a su amigo al suelo y continúe mi camino con la chica de cabellos rosas claros-

-Gracias-dijo la chica casi en un susurro

-No me des la gracias cualquiera lo hubiera hecho-

-No lo creas, vi como decenas de personas pasaban y fuiste la única que lo impidió

-…-¿Porque la mayoría de las personas son cobardes?-dime….esta no es la primera vez que te molestan ¿verdad?

-No…llevan un buen tiempo molestándome….dicen que soy muy extraña y que mi color de cabello es feo-

-ESO NO ES VERDAD-me sorprendí a mí misma gritándole eso ¿Qué me sucede?-no…lo que quería decir es que no creas en sus palabras….era una chica linda-dije sonrojándome ¿Qué me sucede? Es la misma sensación que tengo al ver a la chica que me gusta…pero…esta vez la siento más fuerte.

-gracias…eres muy amable-dijo la chica, sonriendo…su sonrisa era muy linda -por cierto mi nombre es IA y el tuyo es…

-Yukari, ese es mi nombre….dime IA….en qué dirección vives te iré a dejar hasta allí

-eh? No te molestes….ya hiciste suficiente….

-descuida no es ninguna molestia-chica asintió

-está bien…yo vivo en el lado sur de la ciudad

-eh?-eso está al otro lado de la ciudad-pero este es el lado norte ¿Qué haces tan lejos?

-vine de compras pero me encontré con ellos y me estuvieron siguiendo y luego ya sabes el resto de la historia-"malditos infelices" pensé

-¿y tus padres?

-están ocupados viajando por trabajo-

-Mmmm…..de acuerdo vamos a la estación de trenes es rápido por allí

El trascurso del viaje lo pasamos en silencio mientras en mi crecía una extraña sensación por IA, quería protegerla y hacerla sonreír, no quería que la lastimaran, y eso me resultaba extraño ya que apenas la conocí y ya estaba creciendo en una extraña sensación en mí, que era parecida a la que siento al ver a CUL, solo que más fuerte, pero es patético, apenas conozco a IA no puedo decir que me gusta con la misma intensidad que CUL, es….irracional.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y IA me mostró el camino hasta su hogar que era una humilde casa.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, nos vemos-me despido de IA, y me di la vuelta para volver a casa pero esta me lo impido sostenido la húmeda chaqueta que portaba-¿Que sucede?

-…..eh…yo..esto…-IA parecía nerviosa-está lloviendo muy fuerte será mejor que te quedes en mi casa hasta que para la lluvia

-….está bien-me sorprendí aceptando su invitación ya que no tenía planeado quedarme con ella, pero me fue inevitable negarme, una extraña fuerza me lo impidió

Aquella chica me intrigaba más de lo que creía.

IA preparo café para el frio y me dio un cambio de ropa, ropa que era de su hermano que se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero, pasamos horas hablando de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente, extrañamente me olvide de mis prioridades y solo me concentre en IA, en como sonreía, como era tímida en algunos ámbitos, y en como el deseo por protegerla crecía en mi…era como si por fin encontré una razón para vivir…una razón para seguir con vida…algo con que romper mi monotonía ¿Cómo una persona podía molestar y tal vez maltratar a alguien como IA? Solo aquellos patéticos chicos, en mi surgió la curiosidad por saber de cuando venía esos abusos

-bueno digamos que aumentaron desde que mi hermano entro a la universidad

-¿aumentaron?

-si antes solo eran una pequeñas burlar ya que mi hermano me defendía pero desde que se fue las cosas empeoraron

-¿No has considerado cambiar de escuela?

-si pero tengo miedo de que ocurra lo mismo-dijo al borde del llanto, el solo verla así me hiso abrasarla-¿Yukari?- me pregunto extrañada por mi acción

-ya no tienes que hacerte la dura contigo misma, sé que tienes mucha tristeza acumulada, llora IA, estaré aquí hasta que pares-dicho esto IA lloro a todo pulmón, llevaba meses acumulados de tristeza.

Cuando finalmente IA se calmó se ocurrió una alocada idea

-IA ven a mi escuela., allí estará a salvo y las personas son buenas seguro harás un montón

-eh?-se veía sorprendida-pero…pero

-No te preocupes-dije animándola-todo saldrá bien…lo prometo

-está bien….si tu estas allí lo haré-dijo en un susurro y sonrojándose, haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mí por hora ¿Qué me sucede?

-Estaré allí lo prometo-dije confianza de misma, no dejare que nadie moleste a IA-

-Gracias Yukari

-no tienes de que-

Un cálido silencio nos rodeó, IA coloco posiciono su cabeza en mi hombro como soporte mientras mirábamos como la lluvia caía, era como una metáfora hacia nosotras, así como la lluvia se lleva todo lo malo yo llegue a la vida de IA para llevarme todo lo malo y a la vez sin darme cuenta ella haría lo mismo.

MIKU PV

El lunes llego, como si nada, el domingo no significo nada para mí, solo fue un día que se podría decir que fue uno de los peores que tenido en mi vida, Mi corazón dolía como si hubieran clavado una estaca en él, con pesar me coloque mi uniforme escolar y me fui a clases, sentía mis ojos pesados, en mano derecha estaba aquel celular viejo que me mostró una cruda verdad, acelere mi pasa hasta la escuela llegando en un tiempo récord, allí estaba Luka, perdida en su mente, observando por la ventana, esta noto mi presencia por lo cual me sonrió, cosa que hiso que una extraña mueca se formara en mi

-¿Miku? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto extrañada por mi comportamiento

Me hacer que con lentitud hacia ella, con una expresión neutra, apreté con mi puño derecho el celular y con la izquierda le di una bofetada a Luka, que provoco que volteara un poco su rostro, no había medido mi fuerza ya que esta poco a poco se fue colorando, ella se veía sorprendida por mi comportamiento

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-yo no soy ella….-susurro cabeza baja

-¿Qué?-Luka se veía confundida

-¡NO SOY ELLA!-grite, fue allí que note mis lágrimas-NO SOY LA CHICA QUE FUE TU NOVIA…NO LO SOY…-lance mi viejo celular hacia su pupitre y luego Salí del salón.

CONTINUARA

HOLA HOLA, lo se lo sé, tal vez esto se considera troleada por que no avanzo nada con la historia de los demás personajes pero Yukari también necesita un capitulo ¿no? Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

**REVIEW TIME**

Alondra scarlett: Bueno las preguntas por desgracia no se respondieron Hoy XD

Danna P. Licea: Bueno digamos que Miku le dio amor del que duele a Luka XD la persona que vio Rin y a Seeu aún permanece en el anonimato pero ara su aparición pronto

Fcda: descuida son cosas que pasan, Bueno Luka no se enamoró de una personalidad si no de una persona (creo que dije una estupidez pero bueno…) descuida ambas personalidades llegaran a un acuerdo pero una tendrá que irse y me alegro que te allá gustado la historia de Rin y Seeu a decir verdad no estaba muy segura con aquella historia, te por seguro que tendrán un final feliz

Guest:jajajaa tranquilo se empezará a mover más rápido ya que pronto saldré de vacaciones y dire adiós a obligaciones y podre actualizar más rápido y para mi es todo un honor compartir esta Historia y que fue una de las que menos estuve segura de publicarla ya que no me gustaba mucho la historia pero me alegro que pude congeniar con la historia

Catching RE: aquí hay más /N3N/


	11. Chapter 11

Miku Pv

Corría por los pasillos de la escuela sin rumbo fijo, sin detenerme, esforzando a mi cuerpo al máximo, afortunadamente los pasillos se encontraban casi vacíos ya que a esta hora casi no habían alumnos, mi pulmones me exigían detenerme pero aun así yo no paraba, como resultado final de huida termine en el patio trasero de la escuela, me detuve unos minutos para recuperar el oxígeno perdido, fue hasta allí que note que una extraña sensación me embargaba

-Demonios ¿no tenías un mejor momento para aparecer?-aquella sensación se convirtió en un dolor punzante tanto en mi pecho como en mi cabeza, mi vista poco a poco comenzaba a fallar.

-¡MIKU!-fue lo que escuche a solo un par de centímetros de mí, acto seguido sentí unos brazos que rodeaban gentilmente

-¡SUÉLTAME! NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO…ALÉJATE-grite mientras desesperadamente intentaba zafarme del agarre de Luka

-¡NO! NO HARRE HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES-

Estuvimos unos minutos forcejeando y al ver que sería imposible zafarme de ella accedí a su pedido, solo a esta ese entonces note las lágrimas de Luka ¿Por qué llora?

-jamás te compare con tú antiguo yo, jamás lo hice, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado Miku, no creas que te quiero solo porque eres la chica que fue mi novia, yo no me enamore de una personalidad me enamore de una persona por eso no me importa si me olvidas…si cambias…si me odias…siempre te amare tal y como eres-mi ojos se abrieron de par en par dejando salir las lágrimas que hasta hace poco había contenido, una cálida sensación me invadió y a la vez comenzaba a inquietarme, querría correr a los brazos de Luka y romper los pocos centímetros que nos separaban, decirle que yo también sentía lo mismo-Miku…aquel día que te conocí…fue como ver una luz que me guiaría para salir adelante, mi vida era un desastre hasta que llegaste tú, cuando creí que nada tenía sentido tú estabas ahí, en todos lados, en todos mi momentos, fueran alegres o tristes…por eso cuando te digo que te amo no miento, no dudes más de mí, sin ti mis días se vuelven grises y sin vida-como si alguien me diera un gran empujón rompí la distancia que nos separaban y corrí hasta a Luka quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos y al verme entre sus brazos me abrazo de una manera que expresaba todos su sentimientos, las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas, pero no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad- cuando supe de tu accidente me culpe durante meses ya que no estuve a tu lado cuando más me necesitabas porque pensé que querrías espacio cuando en realidad necesitabas alguien que te quisiera tal y como eres y alguien que te comprendiera…y no puede entenderlo a tiempo…lo siento Miku-

-No tienes por qué hacerlo estas aquí conmigo a pesar de todo lo que te hecho …por no haber comprendidos tus sentimientos-nos separamos unos cuantos centímetros para vernos a los ojos y luego nos sonriamos, lo siento Luka-soy feliz Luka-dicho esto ya no podía soportar las punzadas de mi pecho y en mi cabeza y termine cayendo al suelo siendo detenida por luka quien se veía preocupada, acaricie su mejilla para tranquilizarla-soy feliz-dije con mis lágrimas cayendo, ya no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos por lo cual lentamente los fui cerrando

-¿¡MIKU!?-a lo lejos escuche la voz de Luka y luego con cada segundo que pasaba la iba escuchando cada vez más lejos.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, todo estaba negro y sin vida ¿Dónde estoy? Me levante de donde sea que hubiese estado y recorrí el lugar a ciegas hasta que una voz me detuvo

-Por fin despiertas…-me gire y me vi a mi misma solo que ella tenía el cabello más largo y una mirada más infantil, eso era lo único que nos diferenciaba

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-pregunte-¿Dónde estoy?

-estás en tu inconsciente, aquí podremos arreglar nuestras diferencias sin problemas.

-…..-¿nuestras diferencias? Ya entiendo

-creo que ya captas la idea y sabes que al final de esto una de las dos no seguirá existiendo ¿verdad?-asentí como respuesta-bien me alegro que entiendas…esto puede ser difícil y arriesgado

-No me importa eso, tengo motivos para regresar-respondí con un tono muy seguro y confiado, ella sonrió pero había algo en su sonrisa que no pude descifrar ¿Qué le sucede?

-lo sé, te explicare lo aremos-

Y así ella comenzó a explícame su idea y yo no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, de alguna manera ya no querría seguir con esto

* * *

RIN PV

Volví a casa junto con Seeu, durante el camino no dijimos nada, absolutamente nada, pasamos todo el día sin decir nada, disfrutábamos el silencio que había entre nosotras, de vez en cuando intercambiábamos palabras solo cuando era absolutamente necesario, así pasamos todo el fin de semana y descubrí que Seeu era mi vecina, ella vivía en la casa continua, le pregunte como supo donde vivía y ella me dijo que solo fue una casualidad, nos pusimos al día sin tocar ciertos temas tales como ¿Qué relación teníamos ahora? Ella me dijo que su familia piensa que está estudiando en corea y varias cosas así y de lo que ha sido su vida y en cuanto a mi le dije que desde que llegue eh vivido aquí que es la casa de mis abuelos por parte materna que ellos se han hecho cargo de mí y siempre me han apoyado y que de echo ellos me ayudaron a escapar, por accidente se me escapo el hecho de que vivía con Yukari, bueno en cierta manera ya ella venia solo a quedarse los fines de semana, lo cual pareció molestar a Seeu, parecía ¿Celosa?

-ya veo, con que vives esa chica-dijo con pesadez

-Si…

-¿Y desde cuanto vives así?

-casi desde que llegue una seria de circunstancias ocurrieron y terminamos así-Me río al recordar lo que nos sucedió a mí y a Yukari-¿Seeu?-llame su atención ya que esta se había quedado mirando a la nada, luego se giró bruscamente y termino derribándome, ella se mantenía abrasada a mí, mientras que yo aún no podía reaccionar

-….Rin….no sigas…-¿eh?-….-ella se separó unos cuantos centímetros de mi ¿Qué le sucede?

Luego de eso ella se marchó a casa y no nos vimos hasta el lunes, día en el cual fuimos juntas a la escuela, ella iba más seria de usual y eso me preocupaba ¿Qué le sucede? Cuando entramos a la escuela solo quedaba unos minutos para que tocaran la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, a lo lejos vi a Yukari con una chica de cabellos rosas muy claros, eso me sorprendió ¿Yukari con una chica? Mejor dicho Yukari tiene un tono extraño en tu mirada, sonreí por unos segundos al entender que le sucedía, me alegro por ella, espero que esa chica controle a Yukari y la mantenga alejada de las calles, Seeu me saco abruptamente de mi ensoñación al tomar mi mano y jalarme al edificio de la escuela.

-¿Seeu?-le llame al ver que no nos dirigíamos a las aulas comunes sino a las salas especiales como la sala de música, artes y ese tipo de cosas.

Entramos al salón de ciencias que estaba vacío y ella se me quedo mirando fijamente cuando de pronto ella comenzó a llorar

-AH! ¿Seeu que te sucede?

-supongo que llegue tarde-susurro

-¿Qué?- enserio no entendía que le sucedía

-entiendo que ella te guste-¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando?-pero yo quiero ser la persona que tu ames-Rompí la distancia que nos separaba

-Seeu no de que estabas hablando pero te en cuenta esto-tome su rostro y le di un beso con todas las letras, la bese hasta que no nos quedara más remedio que separarnos por oxígeno, al separarnos ella estaba completamente sonrojada-espero que con esto te allá quedado claro, la persona que quiero y que amo eres tu-Seeu abrió sus ojos de par en par y luego sonrió dulcemente y se me lanzo a mis brazos

-no sabes cuánto espere que me dijeras eso…idiota-solo me reí por su comportamiento, era como una mina mimada, en eso me llego un mensaje a mi celular y mi humor cambio a uno completamente sombrío y serio

-¿Rin?-pregunto ella preocupada, la separe de mí y salí del aula a pasos apresurado, aquellas palabras del aquel mensaje me aturdieron

"TE ENCONTRÉ" pude comprender perfectamente quien me había enviado aquel mensaje, siempre supe que este día llegaría, pero aun así me afectaba de alguna manera, Seeu salió detrás mio y me detuve para detenerla, la mire y ella se encontraba astada y preocupada, debía protegerla de alguna manera

-Seeu quédate aquí y no sagas de este edificio ¿entiendes?-ella iba decir algo pero no la deje-SEEU, ENTIENDE QUÉDATE AQUÍ, lo DIGO POR TU SEGURIDAD QUÉDATE AQUÍ, SI NO VUELVO AL FINAL DE LAS CLASES VE CON YUKARI, ELLA ENTENDERÁ-dicho esto salgo del edificio de la escuela y salgo del establecimiento, a solo un par de calles estaba la persona la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, antes de acercarme a él, llame a un viejo amigo que trabajaba como mi guardaespaldas y era el mejor, él está a solo unos metros de mí y entraría a hacer su trabajo cuando le diera la señal.

Camine hasta quedar frente a frente con aquella persona que se hacía llamar mi padre quien sonreía como un desquiciado

Seeu PV

Tenía miedo que algo le pudiera ocurrir a Rin por eso fui en búsqueda de Yukari a quien afortunadamente encontré en tan solo minutos, ella se vía extrañada ya que vine hasta ella toda agitada y alterada pero entendió la situación en cuando le dije "Rin está en problemas" ella salió a la salida del establecimiento no sin antes decirme que cuidara de IA, una chica que de cabellos rosas excesivamente claros, se vía como una chica tímida y para calmarle y a la vez distraerme con algo me hacer que a hablarle

Luka pv

Lleve a Miku a la enfermería en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la enfermera me dijo que solo era un desmayo pero eso no quitaba mi preocupación la cual noto la enfermera quien amablemente me permitió quedarme con Miku, se lo agradecí con una sonrisa y tome asiento en un banquillo que estaba puesto junto a la cama en donde estaba Miku inconsciente, tomo su mano pensando que así de alguna manera me sentiría y que despertaría, pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas y Miku aún no despertaba, la enfermera se había retirado por que tenía que recoger un informe, cuando solo faltaban solo unas 2 horas para que las clases terminaran Miku comenzó a abrir los ojos lo cual me alivio pero había algo diferente en ellos

-Tiempo sin vernos Luka-Chan

Eso me desconcertó y a la ves confirmo mis sospechas…ella no era Miku…no era la actual Miku…¿Qué está sucediendo?

…CONTINUARA…

CHAN CHAN, ahora si quedo la ### bueno lamento el retraso pero finamente pude dedicar tiempo a escribir este capítulo, ¿Qué sucedió con Miku y Rin? lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, Bueno este fic ya entro en la recta final, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización que espero que sea este mismo sábado.

Reviews time

Alondra Scarlett:jajaja lamento pero esta vez dejare más intriga que en el anterior XD y ciertamente el tipo x era el padre Rin, espero que te allá gustado el capitulo

Fcda: Me alegra que te allá gustado la historia de Yukari aunque aún faltan algunas piezas pronto todo quedara aclarado y me alegra que mi concepto no haya sonado estúpido XD

Danna P. Licea:jajaja bueno si quiere te quedas con CUL, pero aún faltan una parte de su historia con Yukari cosa que aclare cuando las cosas se hallan calmado, en cuando al personaje misterioso ciertamente es el padre de Rin y Miku aclaro todas sus dudas ya no es necesario golpearla.


	12. Chapter 12

Miku PV

¿Dónde estoy? Luego de haber tenido aquella conversación con mi otro yo todo se tornó negro y aún sigue estando oscuro pero hay una pequeña luz iluminándome.

De pronto escuche a aquella chica que irrumpía en mis sueños y que resulto ser Luka, aunque su voz se escucha a lo lejos, decidí que tal vez debería buscar su origen. Y así me adentre en lo más profundo de mi conciencia, siguiendo una dulce voz, la cual repetía diferentes frases, cada una de ella cargadas en emociones y diferentes tonos.

Luka PV

-¿Miku? ¿Eres tú?

-si…a pasando tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Luka, te has vuelto más hermosa de lo que recordaba-Esto último lo dijo con melancolía, mientras acaricia delicadamente mi mejilla.

Tome su mano la cual acariciaba mi mejilla y la mantuve allí, en mi mejilla, disfrutando su calidez mientras mis lágrimas corrían por estas, Miku lentamente retiro su mano, acto que provoco que yo le mirara confundida esta solo sonrió

-Salgamos de aquí Luka, por favor

Acate su orden y le ayude a ponerse de pie cosa que le costó al principio y caminaba tambaleándose pero luego comenzó a caminar con normalidad, salimos de la escuela antes de tiempo por petición de Miku, quien caminaba en dirección a un pequeño parque, en este pequeño trayecto juntamos nuestras manos no sin antes Miku palpar el bolsillo adherido por la "otra Miku" y extrayendo de allí el brazalete que simbolizaba nuestra promesa y lo coloco en su muñeca.

Al llegar al parque tomamos asiento en una de las bancas que estaban disponibles allí, aun manteníamos nuestras manos unidas, Miku recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, disfrutamos del silencio que nos daba el lugar, disfrutando de los sonidos y melodías producidas por la naturaleza, me sentía competa y a la vez vacía, ¿Por qué?

Perdí completamente el sentido del tiempo, estuvimos horas en la misma posición, hasta que el atardecer se hiso presente, fue allí que finamente Miku decidió hablar

-Ya es hora-dijo levantándose de la banquilla y rompiendo la unión de nuestras manos, camino unos cuantos centímetros dándome la espalda, cuando dejo de avanzar se dio la vuelta para mirarme-Ya es hora de despedirnos-dijo con una sonrisa forzada que intentaba reflejar alegría pero estaba cargada de tristeza, conmocionada por aquellas palabras me levante de la banquilla y camine hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia con Miku.

-¿A qué te refieres?-los ojos de Miku se llenaron de lágrimas pero ella se rehusaba a dejarlas caer.

-Esta es nuestra despedida, será la última vez que no veamos Luka-Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par junto con la sensación de que mil dagas se clavan en mi corazón, a diferencia de Miku yo no pude contener mi llanto-Lo siento Luka, pero yo ya no puedo seguir existiendo.

-¿Por qué?

-porque yo morí y ahora solo queda mi otro yo, aunque yo esté aquí solo será por horas o minutos, pero no será para siempre, al final del día siempre volverá a tomar el control mi otro yo, así que para irme en paz le pedí que me diera este día para estar contigo una última vez más, Estaré siempre a tu lado Luka .aunque no físicamente…has sido muy buena conmigo…a pesar de todo aun estas aquí conmigo y cumpliste nuestra promesa, perdóname por hacerte sufrir tanto

\- ¡MIKU! YO….-estaba desesperada, Miku tomo mi rostro gentilmente con sus manos y con su pulgares limpiaba mis lágrimas, quería trasmitirle todo mis sentimientos-¿Lo recuerdas? ...Esos momentos que juntas de la mano caminamos, bellos y soleados días donde solo reíamos...iluminando la amarga y sombría aura de las personas a nuestro alrededor, Tal como también estuvieron esos oscuros días. Donde de mi lado jamás te alejaste, brindando confort a mi casi desorientada alma…El cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desvaneció... Dejándome con una simple pregunta, ¿Esto es una pesadilla? si la es...Por favor despiértenme...Pero era una realidad...Una que tuve que tomar y tragarme.

-….Luka…-Miku, su mirada estaba llena de remordimiento.

-Pero…se me dio una segunda oportunidad, una que no se le da a todas las personas, la tome y aquí estoy junto a ti, si no hubiera salido a buscarte no hubiera tenido esta instancia para despedirnos, si nunca hubiéramos hecho esta promesa esto no hubiera ocurrido…Por eso…por eso…creo que todo este sufrimiento valió la pena… Miku….-La expresión de Miku cambio notablemente dejando atrás todos esos sentimientos negativos y malos, dejando solo una dulce sonrisa, junto con unas cuantas lagrimas que caían delicadamente por su rostro

-Te amo…Luka-Miku se acercó a mi dejando solo unos centímetros de distancia la cual rompió segundos después para posar suavemente sus labios sobre los míos, aquel beso el cual estaba cargado de sentimientos, de sensaciones…aquel beso lo atesorare en mi lo más profundo de mi corazón, aquel beso era nuestra despedida

Miku cayó al suelo y respiraba con dificultad, yo sostenía su mano

-Me alegra haberte conocido Luka…te amo-La mano de Miku cayó al vacío, lo cual yo evite

-¿Miku?-No hay respuesta-¿MIKU?-aun sin respuesta, Miku había cerrado sus ojos y callo en sueño que marcaría un nuevo inicio, mientras mis lágrimas caían como un caudal sin fin por mis mejillas, mientras en vano clamaba el nombre de mi amada para que despertara de su inconsciencia

Rin PV

Y allí estaba yo frente a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, odio que se convirtió en compasión por un ser tan patético que descarga su frustración en su hija.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-…..pues vine a ver a mi Hija….la desgraciada que se fue de casa sin agradéceme por todo lo que le di-Maldito cínico

-estas drogado o qué?-su sonrisa desapareció al ver que no quede callada como el esperaba y escuchar sin replicar sus insultos- creo que deber ser eso porque según yo recuerdo solo me diste lo necesario solo para mantener las aparecías frente la prensa

-….-sus ojos demostraban la ira que estaba conteniendo

-tu propio silencio lo confirma porque muy en el fondo sabes que es verdad, vete de aquí si no quieres que la prensa tenga un jugoso escándalo social tuyo-

-¿Quién te crees para dame ordenes?-

-¡RIN!-Voltee para ver quien me llamaba y vi que era Yukari ¿Qué hace aquí? debió ser Seeu

-Yukari, mantente al margen-Yukari solo asintió-Bien

-Hey, ¿TE ATREVES A IGNORARME?

-Sí, eso y mucho más, lárgate de aquí

-No lo hare, vine a aquí con un objetivo y lo cumpliré-

-….Lárgate…Ya no tengo tu apellido, no tienes poder sobre mi

-eres una sabandija, no mereces portar el apellido de tu madre, cuando tú la mataste-aquella palabras no creí que aun surtieran efecto en mi-eres una asesina- Asesina, hace mucho que no le escuchaba llamarme así.

-….-no tenía nada, aquellas palabras realmente me dejaron desarmada, mire a Yukari que se encontraba a tan solo un par de centímetros detrás mio, pero me lleve la sorpresa de que a lo lejos vi como Seeu se acercaba a nuestra posición, le hice señas a Yukari para que evitara que se siguiera acercando, Yukari por suerte lo comprendió demediado y con movimientos relejados y naturales se dio la vuelta, mientras que yo distraería mi padre, no podía dejar que viera a Seeu, no sabría su reacción al verla aquí y por su estado actual, lleno de ira y posible te ebrio, su reacción no sería nada buena, por eso debo impedir que Seeu se acerque-Hey idiota-Llame su atención, por aquel insulto fijo iracundo su mirada en mi-Solo eres un idiota que no puede dejar atrás el pasado, un maldito inmadura que nuca acepto la muerte de su esposa

-…..si yo soy eso…estas en lo cierto-dijo inexpresivo-Pero eso o cambia el hecho de seas una asesina, Tu eres una asesina, mataste a tu propia madre

Me canse de escucharle, levante mi mano derecha y de pronto un sujeto a una gran velocidad se colocó detrás de mi padre apuntándole con arma-te presento a kiyoteru un viejo amigo mio y también traba para lárgate de aquí y él no se manchara las manos con sangre-Mi padre con la cola entre las patas se retiró del lugar aunque no creo que sea la última vez que le vea

-JAJAJA-rio Kiyoteru-si tu padre supiera que esto es solo una réplica, solo es un arma de juguete-sí, aquella arma no era más que un juguete.

Le di las gracias a Kiyoteru y volví con Yukari quien se encontraba detrás de un gran árbol junto con Seeu, al verme de vuelta Yukari dejo libre a Seeu, quien hasta hace poco era sostenida por Yukari para impedir que fuera a donde me encontraba, ella se veía preocupada y tal vez un poco confundida por lo que escucho de mi conversación con mi padre, solo intercambie miradas con Seeu y me retire de aquel lugar, necesitaba un tiempo a solas

Esta mañana había estado algo agitada, pero por suerte no hubo revuelo, conseguí que mi padre se fuera sin hacer escándalo, bueno aunque lo conseguí amenazándolo pero estoy segura de que le volveré a ver pronto, casi todo se sale de control cuando Seeu llego a donde estaba yo junto con Yukari en la disputa con mi padre, por suerte este no la vio, ya que Yukari fue más rápida y la tomo y la escondió, pero gracias a esto Seeu escucho gran parte de nuestra discusión, pero no importaba el contenido de esta, sino una frase en específico que no quería que Seeu escuchara la cual era

"Tú eres una asesina, mataste a tu propia madre"

Aquella frase que escucha todos los días tanto de los labios de mi padre como de su familia me dejo una gran cicatriz, Seeu no sabe a qué se debe que me llamen así en la familia de mi padre y tampoco estoy de ánimos para explicarle, pero Seeu malentendió esto y ahora piensa que me he molestado con ella por no acatar mi petición de que se quedara en el edificio de la escuela y que no viniera a donde me encontraba, todo esto empeoro por que la había estado evitando durante las primeras horas de clases, pero en realidad hice esto porque hesitaba pensar, si mi padre me encuentra con Seeu aquí, junto con ella y peor aún, si descubre que Seeu y yo "tenemos algo" me preocupaba que algo le pudiera suceder a Seeu, no querría que le lastimaran

Yukari me estado acompañando durante mis momentos de pensamientos.

-Hey Yukari

-¿Qué?

-Yo…creo que será mejor que aleje de mi a Seeu-Yukari abrió sus ojos de par en par ante mi descabellado plan

-¿¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!?

-Creo que lo mejor para ella es mantenerla alejada de mi…solo así estará a salvo

-Rin…por favor escucha lo que estás diciendo…estas llevando todo esto al extremo, no digas estupideces.

-…entonces… ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer?

-…..-

-lo ves no hay otra salida

-RIN…no lo hagas…te arrepentirás…solo estas abrumada por lo de tu padre…tienes las ideas nubladas…-con esas palabras Yukari cerro el tema, pero yo ya había tomado una decisión.

Salí en búsqueda de Seeu, la cual fue fácil de encontrar, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, la había hecho llorar…otra vez… Seeu noto mi presencia y corrió hacia mí y me rodeo con sus brazos, aquella calidez que Seeu desprendía me hiso volver a la realidad y desechar la idea que tenía en mente. La estreche entre mis brazos hasta el punto de que no quedara ningún centímetro que nos separa, Seeu acariciaba delicadamente mi espada, luego de unos segundos ella escondió su rostro en mi hombro

-Hey rin-Dijo Seeu, manteniendo su rostro escondido en mi hombro

-¿Qué sucede?

-…Te amo….

Esas palabras llenaron de calor mi frio corazón, a pesar de que lastime a Seeu, ignorándola y hiriendo sus sentimientos, la lastime cuando indirectamente le demostré que no confió en ella como para contarle a mi historia, olvidándome completamente de ella e iniciando una nueva vida sin tomar en cuanta como se sentía, la deje atrás como si nada, pero aquí estaba ella, apoyándome y donde todo su cariño. No la dejare, peleare.

-Yo también…Seeu-sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Seeu

Yukari PV

Al terminar las clases fui con IA, para pasar lo que restaba del día con ella, le pregunte como le fue en su primer día, y ella parecía alegre ya que las personas de su salón no eran como las de su antigua escuela, ahora se encontraba rodeada de buenas personas que le recibieron cálidamente, todo esto lo decía IA con alegría infinita, me gustaba verle así, aquella sonrisa me reconfortaba, luego de un día tan agotador lleno se sucesos extraños, esa sonrisa era lo único que necesitaba para reponerme.

CONTINUARA

Hola, Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

**REVIEW TIME**

Fcda: Bueno la antigua Miku ha vuelto y ha sido para despedirse, dejándole el camino libre a la nueva Miku.

Danna P. Licea: Bueno todos quieren a Luka pero ella le pertenece a Miku XD, Miku antigua hiso su aparición para decirle adiós a luka, Rin deja atrás su cobardía y decide no alejarse de Seeu

Eliza Romero: Me alegra que te guste la trama y como se ha estado desarrollando la historia, espero que algunas de tus dudas se hayan resuelto con este capítulo.

catching RE: gracias por comentar, Luka por fin estará con Miku, solo queda que esta última despierte XD, y bueno el suspenso es lo mejor para una historia ¿no?


	13. Chapter 13

Miku PV

Caminaba por los largos pasillos de mi inconsciente, cada uno de esos pasillos conducía a mis recuerdos perdidos, los cuales recupere una pequeña parte de ellos, aunque sigue siendo algo difusos para mí y difíciles de proyectar en mi imaginación.

Caminado por la oscuridad, intentado buscar una salida hasta que una puerta capto mi atención, una fornida puerta doble blanca, aquella que había visto innumerables veces en mis sueños, pero jamás llegue a ver lo que había más allá de ella, coloque mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, debatiéndome en debía abrirla o no, era difícil escoger una decisión en la cual ambas alternativas sonaban igual de correctas.

"Si abres esa puerta todo quedara claro" escuche una voz a lo lejos pero que podía escuchar perfectamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

"Detrás de esa puertas están todas tus memorias perdidas"

Ya veo, eso significaba, esta puerta simboliza el muro que me impide recordar. Quite mi mano del pomo de la puerta, ya había tomado una decisión

-No son mías y no las necesito-Dije- esas memorias nunca fueron mías y jamás lo serán, esas memorias son parte de mi pasado

"Ya veo, entonces no ya no razón para que estés aquí"

-¿Eh?-

Después de eso deje de escuchar aquella voz…todo...se volvió oscuro y silencioso

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, para llevarme la sorpresa de que estaba en un sitio que desconocía, mire por la única ventana de la habitación en la que me encontraba para dame una idea de que hora era, estaba completamente oscuro afuera y la habitación era ilumina por una lamparilla que había en una mesa de noche, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba discutiendo con Luka y después de eso no recuerdo nada. A juzgar por la habitación se podría decir que pertenece a una chica y que le encantan los libros, lo digo porque hay un gran librero.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió lo cual me mando a un estado de alerta que solo duro unos segundos al ver que solo era Luka.

-Veo que ya has despertado ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Luka

-Bien…creo-dije eso último en un pequeño susurro- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo legue aquí?

-Estas en mi departamento, para ser más específicos en mi habitación yo te traje aquí, luego de que te desmayaras en el parque

-¿Parque?-Pregunte confundida- ¿Qué parque? Según yo me desmalle en la escuela-Luka me miraba sin expresión alguna, bueno aunque no podría decir que expresión tiene ya que hasta ahora no me ha mirado

-Tienes razón…lo siento una pequeña confusión de mi parte-Su voz sonaba dolida y triste ¿Qué le sucede?- al ver que no despertabas y las clases ya habían acabado y la enfermera me dejo cuidándote te traje hasta aquí ya que no sabía dónde vivías.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntaste a Rin?-Digo…era obvio ¿No?

-Lo siento…el estrés del momento no me dejo pensar con claridad

-Descuida

Luego de eso caímos en incomodo silencio, con disimulo mire a Luka, me extraño que estuviera un aspecto un tanto demacrado, sus ojos rojos eran la prueba de que de que estuvo llorando hasta hace poco ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucedió? Por alguna razón el solo hecho de verle así me dolía, aun no tenía muy claros mis sentimientos por Luka, de lo que si estoy segura es que me siento algo atraída por ella pero…creo que eso es todo…eso creo. Los minutos pasaban y ninguna se había atrevido a romper el hielo y la tensión del ambiente, Luka tomo asiento en una silla de escritorio, a pesar de que tan solo había una pequeña distancia que nos separaba se sentía como si fueran Kilómetros, años luz de distancia que con cada segundo que pasaba esta iba creciendo, Luka tenía su mirada perdida, parecía como si estuviera recordado algo y que su imaginación lo recreaba, repitiendo aquella escena en su imaginación, una y otra vez.

Quite las cobijas que me cubrían y con cautela me levante de la que creía era la cama de Luka, a pasos lentos me hacer que a Luka, quien no noto que me acercaba a ella pues estaba tan concentrada en no sé qué cosa que ni siquiera noto mis movimientos, fije mi mirada en su mano, la cual estaba sujetando con una fuerza desmedida su brazalete. Mire a Luka otra vez, lucia como si viniera de un funeral ¿Qué le sucedió? Me pregunto una y otra vez sin tener respuesta, repentinamente Luka pestañea, como si acabara de despertar de un profundo sueño, fija su azulada mirada en mi persona, extrañamente sus lágrimas se agrupan en sus ojos que luego caen lentamente por sus mejillas, en un acto que no pude predecir Luka me tomo de los brazos obligándome a quedar a su altura, la cual naturalmente era más baja ya que se encontraba sentada, para luego atraparme entre sus brazos y darme un fuerte abrazo, el cual a pesar de que estaba ejerciendo cierta fuerza no llegaba a lastimarme.

-¿Luka?-le llame

-….Lo siento….solo…solo….solo permíteme unos minutos….solo necesito unos cuantos minutos-Luka coloco su rostro en mi cuello-

Luego de eso otra vez caímos en otro silesio el cual, a diferencia del anterior, no era para pana incomodo…era reconfortante.

No tengo claro cuánto tiempo permanecimos abrasadas, solo tenía una cosa en mente, no quería dejarla sola, verle así me causaba una extraña sensación, quería que sonriera, que volviera a ser la chica seria de antes pero que sus ojos reflejaran felicidad.

Luka poco a poco se reincorporo, levantándose de su lugar y rompiendo nuestro abrazo y dirigió a su cama, en donde callo rendida. Luego de unos minutos en los cuales no me moví ni un centímetro de mi posición, me acerque a Luka para verificar si esta estaba dormida, al ver que era así, apague la lamparilla y procedí a retirarme de allí pero fui impedida por Luka, quien sostuvo mi brazo

-No te vayas-Dijo aun sin abrir sus ojos, se veía agotada y frágil

-¿eso es lo quieres? Si lo hago…. ¿Volverás a sonreír?

-….Tomara un tiempo antes de pueda volver a sonreír, pero su estas aquí conmigo sé que todo irá bien-

Accediendo a su pedido, me recosté a su lado en la cama, dándole la espalda, tan pronto mi cuerpo había tocado la superficie de la cama Luka rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos atrayéndome hacia ella, correspondí su gesto entrelazando sus manos con la mía.

Al cabo de unos poco segundos me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Rin PV

Luego de aquel día, por la mañana decidí que faltaría a clases al día de hoy, no me encontraba de ánimos para ir a la escuela, Seeu estuvo todo el día pegada a mí al igual que un chicle, estando atenta a cada movimiento mio. Decidí que era momento para que las cosas se aclararan.

-Seeu…creo que ya es hora de hablemos y dejemos todo claro-Seeu escuchaba atentamente mis palabras-Por eso ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar?-Seeu solo asintió como repuesta

Quería dejar atrás el pasado y empezar una nueva vida con Seeu y con mis amigos aquí en esta ciudad y crear un montón de nuevas memorias y experiencias, todas y cada una de ellas junto a Seeu, Miku, Yukari y Luka, esta última no la conozco mucho pero puedo decir que es una buena persona.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el autobús que nos llevaría al cementerio en donde se encontraba mi madre, en todo el trayecto Seeu no soltó mi mano, aunque yo no correspondía su gesto.

Llegamos a la entrada del aquel lugar y caminamos en silencio hacia la tumba de mi madre, aunque Seeu aún no tenía idea de por qué nos encontrábamos allí, pero…al llegar allí vi una copia exacta a mi persona aunque en una versión masculina

-Len-susurre al ver a mi hermano a tan solo unos pasos delante de mí

CONTINUARA

Hola hola, espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, el cual un poco corto pero la razón es por los sentimientos que quería trasmitir en este capítulo, el cansancio emocional de Luka, la determinación de Rin y la confusión de Miku.

**REVIEW TIME**

Alondra Scarlett: Bueno, su despedida fue algo crucial ya que Miku 1 no podía seguir existiendo y Rin a pesar de estar en una situación tan seria siempre será un trollaza XD

Fcda: Los giros inesperados son parte de la vida al igual que las despedidas, esa fue la idea principal del capítulo anterior, me alegra que te allá gustado sus despedida y bueno Rin puede tener ideas descabellas pero afortunadamente las desecha

Eliza Romero: pues ahora el drama se viene con fuerza XD y pues como es tradición Luka tiene que sufrir y Seeu bueno digamos que solo es inseguridad en vez de preocupación

Danna P. Licea: Yukari salvado el RinxSeeu desde tiempos remotos…y bueno si te agrada la idea de salir con un fantasma (?) pues puedes quedarte con la Miku antigua o puedes aplicar la monogamia y quedarte también con CUL tú eliges.


	14. Chapter 14

Miku PV

Los pequeños destellos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana lograron despertarme, ya que estos daban de lleno contra mi rostro, con pereza abrí mis ojos, recorrí momentáneamente el entorno con la mirada para luego dirigir mi mirada en el brazo que se aferraba a mi cintura gentilmente, Luka sujetaba mi cintura como si temiera que me fuera, aunque su agarre expresaba eso su expresión era calmada y relajada, debía admitirlo, se veía hermosa.

-Lo siento-Susurre, para luego deshacer el agarre de Luka y levantarme de aquella cama-Debo irme-Susurre a la bella durmiente que descansaba en su cama.

A pasos lentos me dirijo a la salida, con la mayor cautela posible para no despertar a Luka, pues se veía agotada la noche anterior. Salí de la habitación y busco la salida, mientras tanto en búsqueda note que al parecer Luka viva completamente sola, las preguntas surgieron "¿Dónde está su familia? ¿Por qué vive aquí por su cuenta?" sin embargo les hice caso omiso, luego le preguntaría a Luka y si tenía suerte esta respondería mis preguntas. Finalmente encontré la salida, coloco mi mano sobre el mango de puerta, debatiéndome si es que era lo mejor irme o quedarme para velar por la seguridad de Luka, ayer no se veía muy bien ¿Qué supone que debería hacer?

Rin PV

-Len-susurre, mientras sentía que el agarre de Seeu hacia más presión en mi mano

-Hola Rin-Dijo el notar nuestra presencia, junto con una cálida sonrisa-Hola Seeu-esta solo le saludo con su mano libre-¿Por qué se quedan allí? Vengan no les hare daño

Ver su actitud tan relajada solo me hiso que tuviera un mal presentimiento, Len tenía su mirada fija en la tumba de nuestra madre

-Me hubiese encantado conocerla y que estuviera aquí con nosotros-Len hablaba en un tono calmando pero a la vez lleno de nostalgia-Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si ella siguiera con vida…-Len dirigió su mirada hacia a mí-Lamento el alboroto que causo mi padre, te prometo que nunca volverá a molestarte-MI expresión cambio de una neutra una de desconcierto, Len rio por mi expresión- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-No….solo…me ha desconcertado que te encuentres aquí, luego de que el apareciera…es sospechoso

-Yo no soy como el, antes que él estas tú, mi hermana y mi otra parte, además soy mayor que tú por segundos, es mi responsabilidad cuidarte….aunque nunca te allá dado mi apoyo por temor a las represarías de la familia…esta vez no seré un idiota y protegeré a lo único que puedo llamar familia, por eso tienes mi palabra de que nunca dejare que mi padre se vuelva a cruzar contigo-Len tenía una expresión seria y sus palabras estaban llenas de un sentimiento de confianza y de calidez-Lamento haberme demorado tantos años en reaccionar Rin….no pude darme cuenta antes de que era solo una marioneta de los Yamaha, pero ahora corte los hilos que me unían con ellos, ahora podría decirse que soy libre aunque alguien tiene que heredar la compañía-dijo con disgusto- vive una vida feliz y plena Rin-Len rompió la distancia que había entre los dos y me abrazo, por primera vez en la vida sentí el cálido abrazo de alguien que comparta sangre conmigo, aunque no le devolví el gesto, todo esto era demasiado confuso-Lo lamento Rin-dijo separándose- Creo que ya es hora de que me valla, tengo que volver a casa y retomar mi estudios-dijo Len-

-crees que después de lo que hiciste y la clase de persona que fuiste o eres, puedes venir aquí decir un par de palabras bonitas y que todo se arreglara-Mi tono de vos cada vez iba aumentado de intensidad, Seeu aún mantenía nuestras manos juntas-

-Cálmate Rin, no pierdas la calma-Me susurra Seeu

-…..tienes razón, lo siento….es hipócrita que venga aquí y me haga pasar por un buen hermano, pero te doy mi palabra de que no permitiré que mi padre se te vuelva acercar….Cuídala Seeu-Dijo Len esta vez hablándole a Seeu-Puede ser un poco cabeza dura a veces pero es una buena persona-

-Ten por seguro que le cuidare, por eso la busque-Len sonrió complacido

-Rin….jamás dejes que ese sujeto que se hace llamar nuestro padre te opaque, es un enfermo…el haber perdido a su esposa en el mismo día que sus hijos nacieron le dejaron loco, es incapaz de sentir amor o alguna emoción afectiva, ahora solo es un pobre desdichado que ha descargado su resentimiento en ti, a quien te culpa de la muerte de nuestra madre por el solo hecho de que naciste ultima y mi madre murió luego de darte a luz, es increíble que llegara a la deducción de que tú la mataste por haber nacido aun sabiendo de antemano que habría complicaciones, odiarte por creer que tu pusiste en riego la vida de mi madre al nacer….es simplemente…-Len dejo esa frase incompleta

-creo que es mejor irnos Seeu-con dicho esto me voltee y seguí con mi camino, no quería seguir escuchando, aquellas palabras me revivían el pasado que creía enterrado y olvidado

Luka

La calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Miku era muy relajante, hacía que todos mis problemas y conflictos interiores desaparecieran por completo, pero extrañamente este calor desapareció por lo cual me vi obligada a despertar, abrí mis ojos lentamente y busque con mi mano a Miku pero esta no estaba a mi lado como yo recordaba, enseguida el sueño desapareció junto con todo el cansancio que había en mi ser, reemplazándola con extraña sensación de inquietud , me levante y senté en la cama y le busque por toda la habitación pero no estaba, como un resorte salte de cama y Salí a la sala principal en donde encontré a Miku, quien estaba con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que ofrecía mi departamento, era como si de alguna manera no estuviera aquí. Con cautela me acerque a ella y rodé su cintura atrayéndola a mí, esta se sobresaltó con tal repentina acción pero luego se relajó al ver era yo.

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunte

-nada en particular

-…Hey Miku… ¿está bien si me quedo a tu lado?-

-...si es lo que tu deseas entonces está bien-respondió luego de unos minutos de silencio

-ese es mi único deseo…es lo único que eh deseado pero aquí la pregunta es si tu deseas estar a mi lado, no puedo obligarte a estar a mi lado- Me era difícil pronunciar esas palabras, era todo o nada-

Miku PV

-….Creo que si-susurre- quiero estar a tu lado Luka-Note como el agarre de Luka se hacía más fuerte, tome sus brazos que se aferraban a mi cintura y los quite de allí para voltearme y así quedarme frente a frente, rodee el cuello de luka para así acercarla a mí, poco a poco fuimos rompiendo la nula distancia que nos separaba hasta que finalmente nuestros labios se unieron, el contacto fue suave y delicado, cargado de sentimientos y emociones, Luka suavemente poso sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome aún más ella, el beso comenzaba a subir de intensidad, La manos de Luka ya no estaban quietas, ahora recorrieran toda la extensión de mi cuerpo, yo solo le acariciaba el cabello alborotándoselo un poco en el proceso. Los lapsos en que nos separábamos para conseguir oxígenos eran escasos, cuando una se separaba de la otra, la otra volvía con más intensidad, los suspiros era lo único que se escuchaba por la casa de Luka, estaba perdiéndome en el deseo cuando de pronto mi celular comienza sonar rompiendo todo el encanto.

Me separe de Luka, aunque no fue un trabajo fácil porque esta no me quería dejar ir, mire mi celular para ver quien llamaba cosa que no supe porque era de un número desconocido, desconcertada conteste la llamada ya que muy pocas personas saben mi nuevo número de celular.

-¿Hola?

-Hola ¿Miku-san?-Esa voz, me aleje de Luka para que no escuchara la conversación, camine hasta el pasillo

-¿CUL? ¿Eres tú?-Dije mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro

-Sí, cuanto tiempo sin hablar Miku

-Sí, desde esa ve no nos volvimos a ver, estuve buscando alguna forma de contactarme contigo pero al final no conseguí nada, desapareciste de la noche a la mañana-

-Lo siento, tuve que irme pero yo también te estuve buscando pero no importaba lo que hiciera no encontraba la manera de contactar contigo, pero luego de meses de búsqueda di con tu numero

-Ya veo, bueno de verdad me sorprende que me hayas llamado, creí que nunca volvería a escuchar tu voz

-Lo lamento….pero Miku recuerdas mi sugerencia

-Sí, ahora me encuentro viviendo en la ciudad de la que me hablaste, es tal y como tú la describiste, te debo una

-Ya veo, bueno en realidad también vivo en esta ciudad, que te parece si nos juntamos mañana y recuperamos el tiempo perdido y nos ponemos al día

-¡SI! Cuenta conmigo CUL

-Bien ¿entonces que te parece mañana después de clases?

-Me parece perfecto-Mi sonrisa no desaparecía y un sentimiento cálido y de alegría crecía en mi

Los minutos pasaba y yo seguía al teléfono hablando con CUL, hablando de cosas triviales como a la escuela a la que íbamos y cosas así, no había notado el tiempo que llevábamos hablando hasta que Luka llego a búscame

-¿Miku? ¿Qué tanto haces hablando por teléfono?-Estaba tan absorta hablando por teléfono con CUL que no note que Luka estaba a mi lado, por lo cual me sorprendí un poco

-Lo siento, dame unos segundos y volveré la sala Luka- esta solo asintió y volvió por donde vino-Lo siento CUL pero debo cortar, nos vemos mañana

-Descuida, no vemos mañana, adiós

-adiós- iba a finalizar la llamada cuando…

-Miku…estoy ansiosa por verte, ya quiero que sea mañana-Luego de aquellas palabras la llamada fue terminada por CUL, Mi corazón latía como loco, como cuando estaba con luka y la ves note como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas provocando en mi un ligero sonrojo que no note hasta que Luka lo menciono

-¿Qué sucede Miku? Tienes la cara roja-Dijo con un ligero tono de burla

-¿EH? Debe ser el calor-respondí, aunque me sentía ligeramente nerviosa

Y así se nos fue el día, me la pase todo el día en casa de Luka pero cuando llego la noche tuve que partir a casa, al despedirme de Luka lo hice con un simple "Adiós" pero Luka me detuvo antes de que cruzara la puerta y me beso, aunque fue un simple rose de labios pude notar todo su amor con ese simple gesto, gesto que hiso que olvidara las todas sensaciones que me hiso sentir CUL con sus palabras.

Al llegar a casa, todo se sentía tan vacío y frio, completamente diferente a la sensación que tenía cuando estaba con Luka, era raro….era como si cuando me encontraba con ella toda esa soledad que sentía se desvanecía con solo escuchar su voz. El anochecer llego y yo me sentía algo inquieta, muchas cosas sucedieron en solo un día, Luka y yo nos besamos aun que ni siquiera sé que somos ¿Novias? No lo sé, no quedo muy claro, eso creo. A decir verdad soy bastante mala en cuanto relaciones. Decidí que era mejor descansar eh irme a la cama, pero esa noche tenía un extraño presentimiento, era como si mañana fuera a pasa algo que romperá con la poco tranquilidad que hay en mi vida cotidiana.

-Debería reservar una hora con mi terapeuta, creo que ya hora de que vuelva a las sesiones, creo que ya es hora de dejar todo atrás y empezar desde cero.

A la mañana siguiente tal y como había dicho antes de irme a dormir reserve una hora con mi terapeuta y luego me fui a la escuela y como de costumbre Luka me estaba esperando para caminar juntas a la escuela, pero a diferencia de otras veces Luka se veía más calmada y alegre

-Hola- me saludo con una amable sonrisa y luego miro a ambos lado para comprobar que nos encontramos a solas para luego besarme-

-Hola-dije al separarme de ella, algo atontada ya que el beso fue algo intenso y para nada inocente-¿Cómo estás?-Dije mientras rodeaba su cuello y nuevamente la atraía a mí para besarla, Puede que besarnos en medio de la calle fuera algo indiscreto para me daba igual.

-Vaya tan temprano y ya están en la previa del mañanero-Dijo una vos a unos escaso pasos de nosotras, rápidamente me separe de Luka, quien estaba completamente roja.

-No molestes Rin-dije con voz neutra para luego romperme a reír junto con Rin al ver la cara Roja de Luka, quien se adelantó molesta al ver que nos burlábamos de ella

-Miku tu novia se enojó-Dijo rin cuando por fin pudo detener su risa al igual que yo, fue allí que note la presencia de Seeu, ¿No que se llevaba mal con Rin? Cabe destacar que iban tomadas de la mano

-No es mi novia-dije y Rin se mostró confundida pero no le di chance de preguntar por el tema- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo-Rin noto demediado a lo que me refería y su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso, nuevamente estalle en risas y fui en busca de Luka.

Era el primer día en que me divertía tanto desde que vine a esta ciudad, jamás me había reído tanto y aún más cuando pregunte qué relación tenia Rin con Seeu, eso ocurrió a la hora de comer

-¿y?

\- ¿Qué?-pregunto Rin sin entender, ahora nos encontrábamos comiendo en el patio de la escuela con Luka, rin, Seeu y yo, Aunque ahora solo nos encontrábamos solo Rin y yo, pues Luka y Seeu fueron a comprar refrescos-

-¿Qué sucede entre tú y Seeu? Creí que se llevan mal pero ahora que les veo parecen novias-debo destacar que Seeu era un tanto atrevida, en cuanto tenía la oportunidad besaba a Rin o le toqueteaba-

-B-bueno Seeu y yo….-

-Ella es mi novia y futura esposa-Dijo Seeu rodeando por detrás la cintura de Rin ¿En qué momento volvieron? Espera…..DIJO ¿FUTURA ESPOSA?

-¿¡QUE!?/ ¿¡QUE!?-Rin parecía igual de sorprendida

-Espera Seeu ¿En que momento paso eso? No recuerdo haber acordado contigo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo solo accedí a ser tu novia- Al parecer Rin se olvidó de mi presencia junto a la de Luka

-Si lo estuviste-Rin parecía confundía- Desde el día que te conocí-Dijo Seeu sonriendo-Además jamás te dejare ir –

Nuevamente estalle en risas al ver a una Rin completamente domesticada, quien lo diría. Poco después se nos unió una chica llamada Yukari y IA que era conocidas de Rin, ambas me agradaron al instante y junto con Yukari no las pasamos molestando a rin. Y Ese fue nuestro día en la escuela, todo parecía tan calmado pero a la vez una batalla se libraba en mi interior, debía aclarar las cosas con Luka. Al terminar las clases íbamos saliendo por la puerta principal cuando de pronto un manchón rojo se abalanzo con fuerza pero debido a eso nos llevó al suelo, allí note que era CUL, Luka se veía molesta y era por la comprometedora posición en la que quedamos, CUL sobre mí, quien se incorporó y termino sentada en mi cintura, Luego mire a el resto de las chicas, quien se veía aún más sorprendida era Yukari y se veía algo triste ¿Qué le sucede?

-¡MIKU!-Dijo animadamente CUL-Vine a buscarte, no podía esperar más

-Si si entiendo pero primero ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?- CUL se levantó y luego me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar cosa que agradecí, me despedí rápidamente de las chicas y me largue de allí, aunque me llamo la atención la expresión de Yukari y Rin.

Junto a CUL llegamos a una pequeña cafetería, nos sentamos junto a la ventana y ordenamos algo ligero.

-Cuanto tiempo Miku, meses diría yo

-y que lo digas, desde hablamos por última vez en el hospital

-Hahaha de solo recordarlo me da risa, sobre todo cuando nos escapamos del hospital- ah a eso se refería

Probablemente se encuentran confundidos, déjeme contarles como conocí a CUL, luego del accidente que provoco mi pérdida de memoria, un par de días luego de despertar del coma inducido al que me tenían, conocí a CUL, quien se encontraba en el hospital visitando a un pariente, le conocí de pura casualidad, nos cruzamos en el pasillo y luego de eso simplemente nos hicimos amigas, CUL escucho con atención y comprensión por lo que yo estaba pasando y fue allí que me sugirió que me escapara del hospital con ella por unas cuantas horas, desconcertada acepte ir con ella, estaba desesperada por salir de aquel lugar, al primer lugar al que fuimos a una pequeña tienda en donde CUL compro unas tijeras y luego me ofreció córtame el cabello, cuando le pregunte el porque me respondió "No quieres ser una copia de tu antiguo tú, como tú lo llamas, así que empezaremos por cortarte el cabello, el tenerlo hasta la cintura es la marca de tu antiguo tú, ahora es hora de que tu dejes tu marca" con eso termine accediendo a que me cortara el cabello, al terminar CUL lo dejo a media espalda y se podría decir que lo hiso como una profesional, le pregunte por su habilidad y dijo que alguien le había enseñado, luego de eso fuimos estuvimos paseando por los alrededores, Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, CUL había logrado distraerme de mi situación y darme el apoyo que necesitaba.

Continuara….

Hola hola, tiempo sin actualizar pero por desgracia es temporada de exámenes, pero por fin tuve un poco de tiempo, en fin espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, **puede que no sea la mejor pareja Cul con Miku, pero esos son gustos de la nueva Miku es por eso que le escogí para crear nuevas emociones en Miku y tranquilos en el próximo capítulo sabrán porque Rin lucia tan calmada aun con la situación que vivió y en qué momento se volvió Novia de Seeu**

**REVIEW TIME**

Eliza Romero**: **Tu deseo se ha cumplido, Miku accedió salir con Luka aunque aún no son nada oficial, algo es algo, drama time una nueva chica viene a poner en peligro la relación de Luka con Miku.

Fcda: aún quedan muchos vacíos argumentales que poco a poco quedaran claros


	15. Chapter 15

Miku PV

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Nada destacable solo…

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Cul al ver que dudaba en mis palabras

-Nada, solo que estos últimos días han estado algo agitados

-¿Agitados?

-Si….veras…hace poco llego una chica a mi escuela y bueno esta chica ya me conocía desde antes…

-antes de tu accidente ¿No?-dijo Cul complementando mis palabras, yo solo asentí dando a entender que estaba en lo correcto

-Y bueno, desde ese entonces las cosas han estado algo raras, esa chica…bueno…se podría decir que es a la única a quien recordaba-Cul abrió sus ojos sorprendida- ….Bueno a decir verdad solo la recordaba un poco

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Recuerdas que te comente hace un tiempo que últimamente soñaba que una chica me llamaba pero nunca la llegaba a ver, solo podía escuchar su voz….resulta que esa chica es la dueña de esa voz-Cul abrió aún más sus ojos sorprendida, me impresiona que pueda abrirlos aún más

-¿¡BROMEAS!?- Negué moviendo mi rostro de un lado a otro- eso sí que esta de locos... ahora todo está claro

-¿Qué cosa?

-la chica de la que hablas es una de cabello rosa ¿Verdad?-Asentí sorprendida ¿Cómo lo sabe?- te debes estar preguntando como lo es y la verdad es muy simple, el que recuerdes a esa chica, aunque sea solo su voz, quiere decir que fue alguien muy especial para ti y cuando fui por ti a tu escuela, cuando fije mi mirada en la chica de cabellos rosas se notaba a leguas que te quiere mucho por la forma en que te mira

-Increíble…a veces puedes ser una verdadera idiota Cul pero ahí pequeños lapsos en que eres inteligente

-¡OYE!-dijo Cul indignada mientras yo estallaba en carcajadas-Pero volvamos al tema- prosiguió luego de que yo pude contener mi risa- primero ¿Me podrías decir el nombre de esta chica?

-Luka…Megurine Luka

-Bien…segundo, ¿Hay algo más que me tengas que decir?

-Bueno…ahora tengo una relación con esa chica pero…

-Temes que este viendo a tu antiguo tú en lugar de verte a ti ¿No?-

-Sí, aun me es raro salir con ella, quiero decir…es extraño que sepa más de mí que yo misma, ella me conoce desde antes, cabe destacar que ella mantenía una relación conmigo antes del accidente y vino aquí buscándome, pero creo que su amor solo es una idealización

-¿Idealización?

-sí, ella está viendo a mi antiguo yo y…

-Dime algo Miku-Me interrumpió Cul- ¿Luka te ha dado señales de que este viendo a tu antiguo yo?-Rebusque en mi memoria, buscando la respuesta-¿Te ha dicho algo sobre tu cabello?-Proseguido Cul- ¿Te ha dicho algo como: "Deberías hacer esto…antes lo hacías" o algo como "antes hacías esto y ahora no" o "me gusta más tu antiguo tu"?-

-….No…-exprese casi en un susurro, estaba en una especie de trance, entendía a donde quería llegar Cul

-Esa chica realmente te quiere…vino hasta aquí sabiendo que probablemente no tenía oportunidad contigo, sabiendo que no le recordabas, cualquier persona no haría algo como eso, yo no lo haría, no perdería mi tiempo con una persona que no recuerda pero esta chica si, además si ella estuviera viendo a tu antiguo "Yo" diría esas cosas que te dije hace poco, sim embargo no lo ha echo

-…tienes razón Cul…pero-Cul se levantó de su asiento y se posiciono a mi lado y me rodeo con sus brazos

-Solo tienes miedo de que te lastime, de que ella sea de un pasado que dejaste atrás, un pasado que no te pertenece pero Miku…es chica…probamente es la persona que más te quiere más en el mundo… no la dejes ir.

-¡PERO!...-Replique, aun me sentía algo insegura, Cul suspiro con cansancio

-De acuerdo…te mostrare que esa chica va enserio contigo

-¿Qué harás?- Cul sonrió con picardía

-Ya verás…solo sígueme la corriente

Suspire, de lo poco que conocía a Cul sabía que sus planes eran algo…alocados…pero aun así deban excelentes resultados, solo espero que esta vez no nos meta en problemas

Rin PV

Aun me encontraba algo exaltada por lo que sucedió hace un par de días, pero por suerte Seeu estuvo allí para mantenerme cuerda, ahora nos encontrabamos en casa, yo estaba sentada en el sofá de mi casa viendo la televisión mientras Seeu preparaba la cena, sonreí al recordad como acabamos teniendo una relación.

Flashback

Luego de encontrarnos con mi hermano volvimos a casa en silencio, Seeu mantenía su mirada en un punto fijo y cada cierto tiempo me miraba de reojo para comprobar mi estado, en cuando a mí me encontraba perdida en lo más profundo de mi mente, preguntadme que hice para que esto sucediera, ¿Abre sido una mala persona en mi vida pasada? Tal vez por eso tengo una suerte cuestionable. Al llegar a mi casa, fui directo a mi cuarto a recostarme un la cama, unos segundos más tarde llego Seeu, Quien me envolvió entre sus brazo, tal vez con algo de fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

-Todo estará bien-Susurro Seeu-no dejare que te hagan daño, Rin, no importa cuánto trates de alejarte de mí, te encontrare, no importa cuando me odies me asegurare de cambiar ese sentimiento por uno de afecto, No importa lo que suceda siempre estaré allí para ti ,Rin…Por qué te quiero y mucho, no solo te quiero, te amo.

Solo ese necesitaba, solo esas palabras tan gentiles y cargadas sentimientos necesitaba para volver y salir de mi trance, solo eso necesitaba para que mis dudas se alejaran de mí.

-Yo también Seeu…Yo también te quiero-susurre antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Fin flashback

Sonrió al recordar ese momento aunque me da cierta vergüenza ya que no soy del tipo de persona que dice esa clase de cosas, lo más curioso es que cuando desperté Seeu estaba ligeramente molesta por que me había quedado dormida luego de haber admitido de que le quería de una forma romántica, Seeu estaba muy emocionada por aquellas palabras tan sencillas que dije, pero su emoción no duro mucho al ver que me había quedado dormida, me costó algo de trabajo hacer que dejara estar molesta conmigo.

Flashback

-Seeu, vamos háblame- Le suplique al ver que llevaba un buen rato sin dirigirme la palabra- Seeu ¿Qué querías que sucediera? Estaba agotada, quería descansar-Seeu seguía sin dirigirme la palabra- de acuerdo, sé que no fue un buen momento para quedarme dormida

-Y vaya que no fue un buen momento-Dijo Seeu, al fin me hablaba, eso era un avance

Suspire, creo que no tenía otra opción

-Seeu, escucha atentamente por que no volveré a repetir…Te quiero y mucho tanto como para hacerte mi novia-Seeu se ve algo emocionada- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Su respuesta solo fue lazarse hacia mi persona, casi pierdo el equilibro, una extraña sensación de sentirme completa, como si Seeu me completara, otra vez sentía aquella sensación, este sentimiento lo recuerdo, lo sentí cuando conocí a Seeu, sensación que desapareció luego de que escapara de casa y le dejara atrás.

FIN Flashback

Cul PV

Luego de obtener la dirección de Megurine luka, dirección que obtuve gracias a Miku, esa chica ni cuanta se dio cuando me relataba lo que había sido de su vida estos días, durante esa largar charla obtuve la dirección de Luka, ahora me en dirección de Megurine luka, dirección que obtuve gracias a Miku, esa chica ni cuanta se dio cuando me relataba lo que había sido de su vida estos días, durante esa largar charla obtuve la dirección de Luka, ahora me esperándola a tan solo unas cuadras d su hogar, así parecería un encuentro casual, cuando finamente salió la chica que tanto espere….

-Oh pero mira quien tenemos aquí-Dije cuando cruzamos nuestros caminos "casualmente"- si no mal recuerdo estaba con Miku ¿No?-Luka asintió

-¿Y tú eres?- sonreí y puse en marcha mi plan

\- Cul una amiga de Miku-Dije- debido a ciertas circunstancias tuvimos que separarnos pero aquí estoy para recuperarla y me gustaría que me ayudaras dándome algunos consejos-

-¿recuperarla?

-si…veras…ella me gusta y mucho, por eso me te pido que me ayudes

-…lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso…-Sonreí por dentro, esa era la reacción que esperaba, vamos Luka-san, veamos hasta donde estas dispuesta a luchar por Miku- Porque ella…ella me gusta.

-Oh…vaya-dije fingiendo sorpresa- ya veo, espero que no seas un problema entonces- Luka hiso una ligera mueca de disgusto y enojo

-Creo que ya soy un problema para ti porque soy su novia-Luka se veía firme y segura de sus palabras, junto con una gran confianza, esa es la actitud que quería ver.

-¿Novias?-dije neutra para luego sonreír- Miku dijo que aún no son nada formal- esas palabras desarmaron a Luka quien se vio algo dolida y triste, vamos ¿acaso te vas a rendir solo porque aún no son nada formal?

-….-Luka tenía su mirada puesta en el asfalto, luego de unos minutos en silencio finamente la volvió a fijar en mi persona, se veía decidida-No importa, hare que me quiere la suficiente como para que seamos algo más formal, no importa cuánto me lleve ni que tu estés interfiriendo…lo lograre-dijo decidida, estaba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz, esa es la actitud que quería ver en ella, quería ver que fuera capaz de luchar por Miku

-Pues que gane la mejor-dije para luego retirarme del lugar, con una gran sonrisa, todo iba justo como lo había planeado, espero que con esto Miku se dé cuenta de que Luka realmente la ama.

….Continuara….

Hola, hola….lamento la tardanza de casi un mes, pero ya saben…escuela…pruebas…no hay tiempo….en fin, por fin algo de tiempo para escribir, espero que les allá gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en la próxima actualización

REVIEW

**Eliza Romero****:** tranquila, no estarán juntas solo será un enredo nada más, gracias por comentar y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

Fcda: exacto, se avecinan problemas


	16. El regreso de Miku

Miku PV

-Demonios-Me dije al leer el mensaje que me acababa de llegar al celular

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Cul

-es un mensaje de mi madre, quiere que vaya ahora mismo a la casa y que me quede, aprovechado la oportunidad de que es fin de semana y que tiene grandes noticias

-¿Y eso no es bueno?

\- en parte si…pero…no lo sé…de alguna manera, el volver a casa me incomoda, tanto las miradas de las personas como el ambiente-suspire

-¿Qué te parece si voy contigo? Tal vez teniendo un poco de compañía ayude a disipar esa incomodidad que sientes-aquella frase logro animarme un poco y darme un poco de confianza

-¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?

-sí, puedo quedarme en la casa de mi hermano y pasar el día contigo-

-¡gracias!-Me lance a darle las gracias a Cul, pero en vez de eso prácticamente le termine ahogando con mis brazos

-….Mik….no…uedo….respira…-

-Hahaha que débil eres-El que Cul me acompañara me daba un poco más de seguridad-entonces vamos

-espera… ¿No le dirás a algunos de tus amigos que te iras por unos días?-pregunto Cul algo confundida

-No-dije secamente

-¿Ni siquiera a Luka?

-…No…no creo que sea necesario, solo serán dos días, no creo que noten mi ausencia

-yo creo que Luka si-Mire a Cul con esas miradas que podrían matar a un ejercito

-no te metas en donde no te llaman, luego le envió un mensaje

-eres tan terca.

Luego de eso prepare una pequeña mochila con solo un cambio de ropa mientras tanto Cul simplemente alisto su compañía, partimos a la estación de trenes, ya que este era el medio más rápido para llegar a la otra ciudad y partimos.

El viaje duro menos de lo esperaba, y mi inquietud creía con cada centímetro que nos acercamos a mi ciudad natal, Cul intentaba animarme pero era poco lo que conseguía, hasta que me sugirió algo…

-Por qué no te pones tu amuleto

-¿Amuleto?

-ese brazalete color rosa que siempre andas trayendo, tómalo con tus dos manos y ponlo en tu pecho, cerca de tu corazón y cierra tus ojos, puede que eso te relaje.

Sin decir nada más, acate la sugerencia de Cul y tome el brazalete y lo envolví cuidadosamente entre mis manos, lo acerque a mi pecho lentamente mientras cerraba mis ojos, y como si fuera mágico, logro calmar mi ansiedad y el ritmo alocado de mi corazón, llenándome de calidez y tal vez algo más, me sentía protegida, esta sensación me recordaba a alguien pero no sé con certeza quien, aunque algo me dice que se la respuesta pero no lo quiero admitir.

Sentí como la velocidad del tren decrecía hasta quedar inmóvil, junto con una suave sacudida, cortesía de Cul.

-Vamos Miku, abre los ojos- abrí lentamente mis ojos como si despertara de un largo letargo-ya llegamos-asentí y fue allí que note la intensidad con la que sostenía el brazalete, dejado marcas en mis manos por la presión.

Al bajar del tren, tan pronto pise suelo de mi ciudad de origen, un fuerte dolor me ataco, que provenía de mi pecho y cabeza, mi respiración se volvió algo errática, pero estos síntomas desaparecieron con la misma velocidad con la que se hicieron presentes.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Cul preocupada

-No

Comenzamos a caminar hasta mi casa, pero se nos dificulto un poco ya que sentía un poco pesado mi cuerpo y mis vista comenzaba a deteriorase, aquellos síntomas que me agobiaron anterior mente

-¿Miku?-Cul se veía preocupada

-No es nada-dije con dificultada, intente adelantarme para probarle que me encontraba bien pero todo empeoro, todo se volvió negro.

Cul PV

-¡MIKU!-grite al ver que caería directo al pavimento, a durar penas logre impedir su caída- ¿Miku? ¿¡MIKU!?-le llamaba pero no había respuesta, perdí la noción de cuánto tiempo estuve así, de lo único de lo que estoy segura es que solo fueron unos pocos minutos, por desgracia, en la calle que nos encontramos no era muy transitada y no se veía ni una alma.

-¿Miku?-pregunte otra vez al ver signos de respuestas, poco a poco Miku comenzó a despertar, sin embargo había algo diferente en ella, el brillo de sus ojos no era el mismo, era una mirada mucho mas resplandeciente, casi como la de una alma pura y sin corrupción, sin embargo de alguna manera su mirada era algo retorcida. "Miku" se levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, no sin antes apártese bruscamente de mí, para luego sonreír triunfal.

-¿Miku?-ella sonrió

-creo que a la Miku que llamas es otra, creo que nunca no hemos visto antes, así que me presentare, mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, la primera y única Miku-

-¿EH?-¿Qué está sucediendo?- me estás diciendo que eres…

-si…soy la Miku…la Miku de antes….antes del accidente

-¿EH? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué le hiciste a Miku?

-acabo de robar parte de su energía vital, la tonta creyó que yo me desvanecería con lo que le dije y con la escena que hice, bajo la guardia, tome la oportunidad y llene su corazón y mente de dudas e inseguridad.

-¿Qué?-todo aún es muy confuso para mí- ¿escena?

-en resumidas cuentas, fingí que iba a desaparecer y dejarle el camino libre a Miku, llore y le dije mis últimas palabras a Luka-mientras intentaba ordenar en mi mente toda la información que me había dicho, "Miku" comenzó a caminar probablemente camino a casa, cosa que impido

¿Adónde crees que vas?- "Miku" se vio sorprendida, tal vez no se esperaba que le detuviera

-¿Que no ves? Iré a casa,

-Tú no te iras a ningún lado-"Miku" sonrió de una manera un tanto vacía

-¿Y quién te crees que eres?  
-Soy Cul y le prometí a Miku que estaría a salvo

-es demasiado tarde, mientras más tiempo este aquí, más energía perderá ella, mientras más tiempo este aquí, más se dañaran sus memorias, aunque ella vuelva a tomar el control, solo serán horas o minutos, mientras yo siga aquí, LLENADO SU CORAZÓN DE MIERDA Y TRISTEZA-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Que ella es el motivo de que Miku sea tan insegura con respecto a Luka?

-ERES UNA….

-Una persona muy inteligente- realmente me irritaba su aura de niñata buena, realmente me agrava más la Miku anterior-Pero que a echo esa niña con mi cabello-Dijo "Miku" mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos-y tanto trabajo que me costó cuidarlo y dejarlo crecer-

-Ya me harte de esto-tome a "Miku" por los hombros y comencé a sacudirla-¡MIKU! TIENES QUE REACCIONAR POR FAVOR

-HAHAHA-rio "Miku" desquiciadamente- es tarde, Cul….ella pronto estará en lo más profundo de mi ser, donde pertenece.

-CÁLLATE…mientras yo esté aquí eso no pasara….tu eres quien tiene que desaparecer.

-no lo creo… ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-porque tu solo eres oscuridad y locura

-por supuesto que lo soy ¿Cómo te sentirías si te arrebatan lo que más amas y lo hacen sufrir hasta al cansancio? No dejare que pase eso nunca más

-Luka no sufriría tanto si tú no llenaras de mierda el corazón y mente de Miku-"Miku" se veía en un aprieto

-de cualquier manera, eso es lo que merece un ladrón, merece todos los males, y yo no dejare que me arrebate lo que más quiero

Creo que debo tomar medidas drásticas

-Lo siento-dije susurrando-

-Perdona no te….-no termino la frase, ¿pues quién podría hablar si te acaban de estrellar tu cabeza con un muro?

-Creo que con eso basto-dije al ver que cayo inconciente- debo alejarla de aquí.

Tengo una teoría pero no sé si estará correcta, si ella tomo el control en esta ciudad, quiere decir que los lugares, cosas o personas son el interruptor que le dan la energía restante que necesita para tomar el control, necita eso para que la inseguridad y oscuridad de Miku crezca, para así tomar el control, tal vez por eso también pudo tomar el control para poder hablar con Luka y poner en marcha su plan

-No tengo mucho tiempo, antes de que despierte tenemos que estar fuera de esta ciudad

Con toda mi fuerza subí a Miku a mi espalda, trate de caminar un poco más rápido, debía llegar a la casa de mi hermano, tomar un auto y salir de aquí.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
